Due to Unexpected Circumstances
by lunaveea
Summary: AU: A relationship is never an easy thing, especially considering that it was arranged and that Ryuuichi's soon-to-be-husband is none other than the cold and stubborn Kamitani Hayato. With their rough and awkward start and plenty of unexpected circumstances, will these two ever find their happy ending?
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** Hello hello! :D

this story is written for all hayatoxryuu fans of the series gakuen babysitters, but it's especially written for the fangirls(&boys?) at the thread on mangafox. It was prompted by_ rainbow vien_ who wanted ryuu-chan and haya-chan to be married for business reasons, and well, here it is ahah. anyways, i hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing

**Disclaimer:** if i owned gakuen babysitters ryuu and hayato would be married by now, so no. i do not own gakuen babysitters and i probably never will sobs, but a fangirl can write, right? hehe.

i do, however, own ryuu's parents. they might as well be my damn oc's because the manga gave me absolutely nothing to base them on other than they were kind so -_-

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning

(a.k.a: this is what happens when your wife is a yaoi fangirl)

* * *

In a certain office set at the top of a glistening skyscraper in Tokyo Japan, a pen stopped scribbling on documents and a smirk pulled at the lips of a man who was soon going to be in direct power of all of the major corporations in the area.

"Will you take the deal?" The man who sat on the chair directly in front of the shiny, large table asked quietly. His handsome features were resigned as if he had given up hope—and in a matter of speaking, he had. He _was_ about to sign over his corporation, after all.

The man who sat behind the big table simply leaned back, letting the pen roll out of his hands. "You're giving me power over your company and all of its assets," the man repeated, narrow eyes glimmering with glee, "I would be a fool if I didn't take up your offer, Kashima."

The man, Kashima, frowned, "It's not an offer Kamitani," he replied evenly, "it is a deal."

Kamitani sighed, waving his hand in mock understanding. "Yes, very well what is it that you want? How much percentage of the overall profit do you wish for?"

Kashima's lips pulled into a little smile. "My wife has her own profitable company, so no. I do not wish for more money."

Kamitani frowned, "Then what," he said slowly, "do you wish for?"

Kashima's smile grew, "My son," he said with affection, "I wish to unite our families. My eldest son, Ryuuichi, will marry into your family and we will unite our names. That is my deal."

The look that crossed Kamitani's face would have been one that could only be described as interest. Never before has anyone else wished for something so inane—something so… radical. Money was power and in Japan, Kamitani Yasuzou had it all. When his father had first started out with only a little company and hardly anything to his name, Yasuzou remembered how tirelessly he had worked; and in the end, he had won. Half of the surrounding companies had collapsed under his father's rule, and now, Yasuzou was simply finishing the game. By the fifth year of him as chairman, he had managed to attain the remaining companies.

That is, everything but the Kashima Corporation.

That man and his company and his ideals had been a thorn in Yasuzou's side this entire time. The Kashima Corporation was one of old blood and old rules, spanning generations all the way back to the samurais. It was an impressive company that was not to be taken lightly of; and Yasuzou fought tooth and nail with the chairman every time they were in the same room—it was hard to believe that he was the very same man who was offering him the deal now.

Yasuzou had almost won; he was so close to the right of calling all the companies in Tokyo his, he could almost taste the victory.

Therefore, there was no way he was going to say no.

However, "I only have two sons."

Kashima looked taken aback at this, his eyes showing surprise. Then he scoffed before rolling his eyes, looking defeated and annoyed all at the same time. Yasuzou could only wonder what was going through his head.

"That's fine," Kashima replied, voice dull.

Yasuzou's brows furrowed at the man's expression, but the thought of the companies of Japan being under his thumb pushed away any other restrictions he might have had about his eldest son marrying another boy and he nodded in understanding, "I will send over my lawyer with paperwork within this week's time."

Kashima sighed as he stood, "Yes yes, very well."

He still looked annoyed and Yasuzou would have found amusement in his long time enemy looking so flummoxed if he wasn't so interested in finding out why. In the end, they shook hands and Yasuzou simply watched his soon-to-be son's in-law walk away, muttering under his breath the whole time.

.

When Kashima Atsushi climbed into his car, the first thing he did as soon as the doors closed was whip out his phone.

Pressing two on speed dial, the phone rang three times before a woman on the other line picked up.

"Moshi moshi!" The woman said cheerfully.

"Emiko," he growled.

A giggle met his ears, "Yes, Sushi-kun?"

"Kamitani only has sons, and we only have sons and this was your plan all along wasn't it?" He demanded.

His wife didn't even hesitate with her bright, "Yep!"

At that, Atsushi's energy drained out of him like a river. "You and your yaoi ways," he muttered, "you know Ryuu isn't going to like this, right?"

Kashima Emiko let out a small "Tch," and Atsushi could imagine his petite wife rolling her eyes. "He's seventeen and he hasn't even had a girlfriend. Getting married to Hayato-kun just might be the best thing for him yet."

"B-B-But—"

"Besides, have you ever seen Hayato-kun?!" She asked excitedly, "He's got that cold, unapproachable aura, and he looks so cool! He's like the perfect seme to our Ryuu-chan's uke!"

Atsushi thought about the tall, young man that accompanied Yasuzou to dinner parties sometimes. He wasn't blind to the boy's striking good looks, but he also wasn't blind to the way that Kamitani Hayato ordered people around. He was cold, mean, and ruthless, just like his father. If they didn't have so much power and money, Atsushi just knew that Kamitani Hayato would've been a regular bully.

Thinking of Ryuuichi, his own son, Atsushi could only chew on his lip in nervousness.

Ryuuichi was kind and soft and… naïve at the best of times. And that was being nice.

His wife liked to describe their eldest son as the perfect uke because, well, if he referenced off her yaoi mangas, he really was the perfect uke. Ryuuichi took care of his little brother, their youngest son, better than all their maids combined. Plus he knew how to cook and clean; and even though Atsushi would squeeze lemons into his eyes before he said it, he knew that his son had the makings of a freaking housewife.

Putting the kind Ryuuichi into the grasps of that blasted punk Hayato…

"Sushi-kun?" Emiko asked, done with her ranting of how Hayato would surely keep all the perverts away from their son's innocence.

"Emiko-chan," Atsushi said, his voice hysterical, "I suddenly know how a father feels when he's about to give away his daughter."

Kashima Emiko laughed and laughed and laughed.

.

Meanwhile, in Morinomiya Academy, a certain boy by the name of Kashima Ryuuichi sneezed violently as he turned a corner in the hallways.

Slightly disoriented, he stopped walking when he felt his body hit something solid.

Thinking that it was a wall, he gasped and stepped back in surprise when he looked up into the annoyed hazel eyes of one Kamitani Hayato.

"S-sorry," he said honestly, smiling nervously at the cold beauty.

Throughout the school, Kamitani Hayato was famous for two things. One was his painful punches– the ones that he gave out freely to whoever was annoying him at any given time, Ryuu's friends had warned. And two, was his handsome physique.

With piercing hazel eyes framed by thick, long eyelashes, and the lean, trained body of one who enjoyed their sports, Kamitani Hayato was extremely attractive. Ryuuichi knew that he had the biggest fanclub on campus, and, well, let's just say that it didn't really surprise him.

Though they were in the same class, Ryuuichi had never really interacted with Kamitani before. Of course he had seen him outside during galas and parties that his dad took them to, but they had never talked. Even though they were only a couple seats away from each other in class, Kamitani might as well been on Mars for all the distance between them.

Remembering his friends' warnings for his punches however, Ryuuichi could only wonder if bumping into him caused as an annoyance. Before he could think about it further Kamitani suddenly moved then and Ryuuichi let out a small 'eep' as he flinched, closing his eyes to ready for the punch that was surely coming.

After a few seconds of not feeling anything though, Ryuu opened his eyes and turned to see Kamitani walking away. "Watch where you're going next time," he said, voice strong but tone lazy, as if he couldn't even bother to beat Ryuuichi up.

Ryuuichi let out a small sigh as he watched the other walk away; something in his stomach squeezed as he watched the other disappear around a corner, but he shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts as he continued on his way home.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Hayato let out a loud 'tch' at his father's patronizing tone. "And you didn't even bother to think about how I would feel about all of this?"

**A/N:** this story is currently approximately going to be 17 chapters long + an epilogue. i'm not good with chaptered stories though so help me keep inspired, neh? ;) anyways! review, follow, and favorite because this story is just beginning haha

until next time~


	2. The Revelation

**A/N:** Hello again! :D

i have to say that i'm really surprised haha. i didn't expect so many people to like this story, and oh god, you guys are all too kind omg. to all my anon readers: you guys are so cool and so nice and wow, jfc haha. anyways, i hope this chapter has the same impact as the first chapter has been :D haha. and omfg, feel free to tell me if i'm like OOC or something. writing a klutzy daydreamer (ryuu) and a blunt punk (haya) is hard haha.

again this story is inspired by a prompt by _Rainbow Vein_ on the mangafox forums ;] thank her for all the hayaryuu lovinnn~ i'm just the slave. typing away my life ;w;

**Disclaimer:** i don't own omfg go away stop shoving it in my face sobbing

**P.S.** the quietest people have the loudest minds.

just something to remember for future chapters ;] hehe

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Revelations

(a.k.a: 'I Hate Everything and Don't Touch My Baseball Collection You Crazy Woman' a book written by Kamitani Hayato)

* * *

When Ryuuichi arrived home, he hadn't expected his parents to be waiting for him.

Though loving and great (and sometimes crazy if it involved his mother), his parents were usually busy with something or another. His father had always had his hands full with their family's company, while his mother had her own worries considering that she too came from a rich family with a company that still needed to be run.

Despite this, they still tried to make time for Ryuuichi, and later Kotarou. Though they usually couldn't be home at the same time because of conflicting schedules, Ryuuichi understood. He, unlike the other kids his age whose parents left them to the maids, actually got to see his parents every day, and he understood completely when he couldn't.

That's why his time with them were always so precious, but at that moment… seeing them waiting—together—for him when he walked into their dining room… though it filled Ryuuichi with happiness, he also felt a tad bit wary at their faces. His father looked like he was about to cry, while his mother looked positively like a carnivorous eagle that had managed to finally catch her prey with sharp, pointy talons—and that was never a good thing.

His father he could disregard for the moment, but his mother...

"We need to talk," she said sweetly; Ryuuichi could only gulp.

.

Meanwhile, in the Kamitani household, Hayato arrived home tired and in need of a shower.

When that Kashima kid had bumped into him, he was already worn down from the brutal baseball practice that his coach had decided to spring up on them for the upcoming game. He understood its importance and hadn't complained like the rest of his teammates, but he was tired damnit.

_Too tired to punch that kid who bumped into you?_ Something at the back of his mind asked him.

Hayato just scowled, it's not like he **had** to terrorize every person who got into his space. Plus it was an accident and that boy was clearly scared. That was enough for one day, he reasoned to himself.

"Aniki!" A shrill voice called, and Hayato instantly knew that his shower would have to wait.

Sighing, he looked down and glared at his little brother who was padding toward him with chubby legs. Rolling his eyes, he proceeded with taking off his shoes and shrugging out of his coat. Tossing it to a nearby maid, he walked past a pouting Taka, knowing that he was probably going to start yelling his head off again regardless if Hayato stayed there and asked him what was wrong.

"Aniki!" Taka's shout rang out mere moments later. Hayato heard tears in his voice though and that made him pause. Usually, Taka would pout and be angry for a while before the tears started pouring in, but this time his voice was thick with it and when Hayato turned, the toddler looked pained and betrayed.

Seeing Hayato pause, Taka took the time to run toward his brother, stumpy little legs tripping him but never fully bringing him down. When he got to Hayato, he threw himself onto his leg and clutched tightly onto his pants. "Dwon mawwy!" He screamed, voice desperate as tears and snot fell down out of his eyes and nose like rain. His words, usually so pronounced, was blurred as he shoved his face into Hayato's leg and cried, repeating "Dwon mawwy!" over and over again.

Hayato's brows scrunched up in confusion. 'Dwon mawwy?' he thought to himself.

At that moment, his father made his presence known with a clearing of his throat. Hayato turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Let's sit down;" his father said calmly, "we need to talk about your future."

.

"So you see, once you and Haya-kun are married, mama and papa can sign the deeds to merge papa's company with Haya-kun's papa's company, and then mama and papa can move to the states and leave you and Haya-kun to make cute babies together!"

Next to her, Ryuuichi could only gape as his father burst into full out tears, leaning to bury his face into his wife's petite shoulder as she patted him on the head comfortingly.

"S-so," Ryuuichi stuttered, "I-I a-am…"

Kashima Emiko giggled, "Yep! You are Haya-kun are betrothed! Isn't it marvelous, Kotarou-chan?!" She exclaimed to her youngest son who was sitting on her lap, not fully understanding what was happening. "Aren't you happy for your beloved nii-cha, Kotarou-chan?" She asked excitedly.

Kotarou let his eyes travel from his mama, to his papa, before finally landing on Ryuuichi. "Happy fow you, nii-cha," Kotarou said firmly, nodding his approval though he really didn't understand why he should be happy.

Ryuuichi's eyes widened at his brother's words before he turned back toward his mother, "B-But I–" he stuttered, "Kamitani-kun and I a-aren't—we've never even talked!" He said vehemently, face turning a cute cherry red.

His mother smirked then, and Ryuuichi could only wonder why before she giggled once more. "If that's you're only argument against marrying Haya-kun, that could easily be taken care of Ryuu-chan!"

"W-wha—wait, no–"

"Don't you worry my little dragon! Let mama take care of everything!" His mother patted him on the head then, getting up from her chair around their small dining table. Ryuu's eyes widened when a loud thump was heard when his father's head hit the hard wood of the chair his wife had just vacated.

"I-I don't—" he tried once more.

But his mother was already dialing on her cell phone, his father was already crying, and Kotarou was sticking up his thumb in an encouraging gesture toward him– all of them confirming that this conversation was over.

Ryuu could only sigh as he clasped his hands together. Remembering his encounter with Kamitani-kun today, his face took on a deeper blush as he recalled how handsome Hayato looked up close. It was going to be hard to think of the cold beauty as his soon-to-be-husband.

.

"Do you understand?"

Hayato let out a loud 'tch' at his father's patronizing tone. "And you didn't even bother to think about how I would feel about all of this?"

"I didn't think your feelings would matter in the grand scheme of things," his father said evenly back.

"In the grand scheme of things" Hayato said, voice incredulous, "That's bullshit."

His father looked taken aback, "I will not have you talk back to me!" He snapped, temper flaring. "You are the heir to this family, Hayato, and so help me you will understand your position!"

"Marrying so that you can win your stupid game?" Hayato growled, "Did you honestly think that this would turn out well? Did you honestly think that I would even agree—"

BAM! Came the sounds of expensive doors as they slammed against the wall.

Having his words cut off, Hayato turned to glare at the incomer only to have that glare returned by his own mother.

"Talks of arrangements and marriages should be discussed with the whole family," Kamitani Shizuka said, a sweet smile on her lips and her voice chillier than a blizzard. "But it seems that the decision has already been made," she turned her full glare onto her husband, eyes narrowing as he shuddered.

"It was a once in a lifetime deal with Kashima—"

"Yes, but you should stop and think of others before you go jumping up and accepting offers, idiot husband of mine!" She snapped, stomping over to smack the man with the book she was holding. "And can someone tell me **why** Taka was crying his eyes out in the hallway?!"

"Oi, woman get him to retract the deal because I'm not going to marry some boy for this stupid company," Hayato said then, ignoring the last part of her sentence.

Shizuka turned to him and smacked him with the book too, something that Hayato barely flinched at as he glared at her. "Don't jump to conclusions, idiot son! You will marry one day, and if we get the perks of the Kashima company along with it then all the better!" She moved on hand to her hip, expression challenging.

While her husband looked contrite, Hayato however, glared back. "I don't even know the kid! You expect me to marry a strange boy—this isn't the Edo period woman. I have rights!"

Kamitani Shizuka just rolled her eyes, "It's a good thing that Emiko-chan called then," she said, "apparently her son wants to get to know you too, so that's taken care of—"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Hayato demanded, "I don't want to marry him!"

His mother said nothing though, crossing her arms as she pieced him with the eyes that he saw every time he looked into a mirror. "You will go on the date on Saturday, Hayato," she said calmly, "and you will treat Kashima Ryuuichi right, or I can promise that something horrible will happen to your precious baseball collection."

Hayato's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare," he snapped.

Kamitani Shizuka just smirked, "Just wait and see."

Standing a little bit away, Yasuzou watched his wife and his son, eyes filled with apprehension. Watching them argue was like watching a dragon and tiger go at it in a fight to the death. For a second, he believed that Hayato would still argue vehemently, but then the boy let out a small sigh and Yasuzou could only pray to whatever god was on his side.

His son was extremely stubborn when it came to the things he cared about and the only person who could get him to relent or try something was his mother. If she had failed, Yasuzou didn't know what he was going to do.

"Just a date," Hayato then growled, as if knowing what Yasuzou was thinking.

Shizuka nodded, "A date, and then we'll see where we'll go from there."

Hayato frowned, "Don't get your hopes up woman," he said, temper flaring down into an icy bluntness. With those words, he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Shizuka sighed as she watched him go before turning to her idiot husband, glare back tenfold.

"Now we need to talk," she said menacingly, "because apparently you still don't understand the concept of proper behavior regarding other people."

She raised her book threateningly and Yasuzou gulped, knowing that he wasn't going to leave the room without a couple of bruises.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** "When we're inside the park…" he said slowly in an almost whisper.

Ryuu looked up at the taller boy who looked down to meet his gaze with unreadable hazel eyes.

"Run."

**A/N:** Next chapter is filled with cavity inducing fluff. Prepare your mouthwash.

Review, follow, and favorite! ;D

until next time~


	3. The Date

**A/N:** Moshi moshi!~ :D

this is it you guys. *cue dramatic music

THE DATE CHAPTERRRR

and let me just say that i fucking hate this chapter. not because it's horrible but because it's so dAMN HARD. i went through four drafts. FOUR DRAFTS! THAT'S FISHING CRAZY! OTL

anyways, disregarding my strange love/hate/proudness for this chapter, i would like to thank all of my anon commenters :'D you guys are so flipping nice like wow. can i just hug and keep and squish you to my cheeks forever? (wow that sounded weird) bahaha. anyways~ i hope you guys enjoy this chapter because i'm pretty sure i have a bald spot on the side of my head from all the hAIR PULLING FRUSTRATED GRIEF THIS CHAPTER HAS CAUSED ME. if hayato or ryuu is ooc, feel free to whack me upside the head.

also, go and love_ rainbow vein_ for giving me the prompt that has officially ruined my life. rainbow vein, i love you and if i fail a class because of your life ruining ideas, i know who to blame ;p

**Disclaimer:** NO. FOR THE LAST TIME. I DON'T OWN GAKUEN BABYSITTERS. i am so done with everything *leaves

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Date

(a.k.a: prepare your toothbrush ladies and gents, cuz we're about to go through fluff central. beware of cavities)

* * *

[**Saturday:** Kastle Amusement Park; 8:30AM]

"Morning," Hayato grunted to a flustered looking Kashima Ryuuichi.

The boy looked up at him shyly, a pretty blush on his cheeks as he smiled a small smile, "M-morning K-Kamita—"

A loud obnoxious coughing stopped him and he blushed redder, hands fidgeting with the bottom of his oversized sweater, "I-I mean, H-Hayato-kun."

Hayato sighed deeply before the small thunk of a pebble hitting his head resounded through the air. He growled and grabbed Ryuuichi's hand, nearly tearing his shoulder out of its socket as he started to drag the redhead away toward the ticket vendor.

"W-wah Kamit—I mean H-Hayato-kun—"

"Shut up," Hayato snapped out loud, vein throbbing on his forehead. Then in a quieter voice, he whispered, "your parents are here too, right?"

Ryuu blinked up at him before nodding sheepishly, his hand still held by Hayato who nodded in understanding. "This is a shitty date already," he said bluntly, "but it's going to be even shittier if we don't ditch our family."

Shuffling closer to Hayato's side as they stood in line, Ryuu felt guilty when he asked, "S-So do you have a plan?"

Hayato's hand tightened its grip on Ryuuichi's own, and he smirked when he felt Ryuuichi squeeze it weakly back. "When we're inside the park…" he said slowly in an almost whisper.

Ryuu looked up at the taller boy who looked down to meet his gaze with unreadable hazel eyes.

"Run."

.

Meanwhile, Kashima Emiko was too busy slapping her husband in her excitement at seeing her OTP hold hands.

Kamitani Shizuka, however, was too busy studying her son with narrowed eyes. The whole thing seemed overly suspicious, and it wasn't like Hayato didn't know that they weren't there. Plus the whole hand holding thing?! It took a long time for Hayato to get to the whole hand holding level and for him to suddenly grab Ryuuichi like that?

No, something was not right here.

"Emiko-san!" She said urgently when the boys got up to the ticket window.

Emiko turned to her, eyes wide and questioning.

"I think they're going to run," Shizuka whispered urgently.

Emiko turned her head back to the two boys who were paying for their tickets. Narrowing her eyes, she watched her son as he turned his head to look at her then, his eyes wide and nervous and "Oh my yaoi!"

At that moment Hayato received the passes from the vending booth and, with one smug look back at his infuriated mother, he turned and tugged Ryuuichi through the entrance, disappearing into the thick crowds.

"NOOOOOO!" Emiko's shout sounded from the entrance along with Shizuka's infuriated "HAYATO!"

Ryuuichi looked back and winced, sending up a quiet apology to his mom. Hayato merely smirked, continuing to run until his mind deemed it safe to stop.

Their hands never broke apart.

.

Thirty minutes later and they found themselves wandering the park together.

After the first five minutes of Ryuu looking guilty every time a text came in, Hayato had snatched his phone and turned it off before pocketing it. "We're not going back to those crazy people," he said.

"O-of course not…" Ryuuichi said, looking down. "But—"

Hayato glared at him, "No buts."

"My family would at least have left us alone," Ryuu said, looking worried and guilty all at the same time. "I-I mean, Kotarou and my p-parents—"

"If we hadn't run, your fujoshi of a mother would have stalked us the whole frickin day and you know it," Hayato scolded with a small growl.

Ryuu opened his mouth to say something more, but closed it with a small sigh. "You're right," he mumbled.

Hayato nodded, "Good. Now come on, we're at a theme park and I'm getting tired of walking around. Pick something."

Ryuu looked up at him with surprise in his eyes. "R-really?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Hayato frowned, "Is it that surprising that I would let you choose?"

Ryuu giggled, "Yes."

The taller boy scoffed, rolled his eyes and looked away, but Ryuuichi saw the small blush that had graced the other's cheeks and stifled another giggle by biting down on his lip. _How cute_, he thought to himself—not daring to say it aloud. Remembering his friends' warnings about Hayato, Ryuuichi could only smile; looks like there was something past that threatening aura after all.

Looking around, he spotted the log ride and tugged Hayato toward the general direction. "It's better if we get the water rides out of the way first, right?" He said with a bright grin, "That way we'd have the whole day to dry up!"

Hayato eyed the ride and listened to the screams of the riders before sighing and letting Ryuu pull him, "Whatever," he said.

Neither of them noticed that their hands were still firmly clasped together.

.

It took Hayato most of the day to finally catch wind of what everyone else was seeing.

They were looking at the park map for food vendors that sounded good, but then giggling had caught Hayato's attention, which led to a bunch of girls who were staring at them, and specifically—when he followed their gazes—their hands.

So many things flew through Hayato's mind at that moment but before he could even yank his hand away, Ryuuichi turned to him with a bright smile on his face. "Are you okay with Chinese food?"

Hayato could only stare at first, eyes taking in the boy's cute face, watching as it turned from smiley to questioning. He gave a little squeeze of their clasped hands and Ryuuichi squeezed back just like that. His face didn't show that he knew what he had just done because Hayato knew that the redhead would've been bursting into blushes by now and jumping away to climb up a flagpole or something; but instead he was just standing there, expression becoming more worried every second that Hayato didn't say anything.

_Let go or don't let go_, he thought to himself.

"Kamit—I m-mean," Ryuu stopped himself, his cheeks picking up the blush that made him look even cuter what the shit, "H-Hayato-kun…?" he asked shyly, worriedly.

_Let go or don't let go._

Ryuu turned away to glance at the map again, finger tracing the food vendors in the area, a small upset frown on his face probably from Hayato's silence.

Hayato sighed then, body relaxing. "Crap," he mumbled to himself.

"T-there's Japane—"

"I'm okay with Chinese."

Ryuu turned to him, eyes wide.

Hayato grunted in defeat, ignoring the feeling of a weight being lifted off of his chest. He shrugged, "Whatever you want," he said, "I don't really have any preferences so…"

Ryuu blinked then smiled, his eyes softening into something that Hayato didn't dare try to read.

"Okay," he said brightly.

Then they were off again, Ryuu still oblivious to the world around them.

The world that was probably assuming that they were here on a date as a couple—which they technically _were_ but…

Hayato sighed as he stared at the back of the eldest Kashima child's head.

His fiancé.

"Crap."

.

Hayato wasn't blind, deaf, or stupid.

He knew that Kashima Ryuuichi was in his grade, and he knew that the boy was in his class. It wasn't hard to notice the boy with the flaming red hair and the idiotic kindness for everything that moved and/or was cute. He also knew that Kashima Ryuuichi was smart, was in the home economics club after being guilt tripped into it by the girls in their class, and that he was extremely, idiotically, _obtusely_ oblivious.

Well okay, he didn't find that last one out until today because the whole day—from morning to the park closing—that was how long it took for Kashima Ryuuichi to finally notice that they were holding hands.

The whole freaking day.

And when he _did_ notice…

Well, let's just say that Hayato was surprised someone so small could squeak so loud and blush so hard.

He had been so red he was turning purple, and as embarrassed as Hayato was when the smaller boy had demanded why he hadn't pulled away or told him, it was more amusing to watch the other's reaction to his nonchalant shrug.

"We were on a date, right?" Hayato had said. "Aren't you supposed to hold hands with your dates?"

Ryuuichi had spluttered and whined, before turning away to cover his face.

Hayato could only turn the other way and run his hand over his face to hide his smile.

.

[**Sunday:** The Wedding Planners Car (aka the Kamitani Family's BMW); 12:15AM]

"I was thinking that cream, pastel color for the decorations," Kamitani Shizuka said while driving.

Kashima Emiko nodded next to her, saving all their ideas onto her phone, "How about a light blue for the ribbons?"

"Which ribbons?"

"All of them?"

"Hmm… Well, sure, that'll work with the whole snow theme right?"

"Yes, and oo~! Haya-chan would look so cool with a blue bowtie!"

"Not too bright though."

"Of course Shizu-chan! It's like you think I can't match colors or something."

"So a muted, pastel blue for the ribbons? Matching Hayato's bowtie of course."

"Of course!"

Hayato growled angrily at the window, a vein throbbing on his forehead and a murderous aura around him.

Something collided with arm then and he turned, blinking at Ryuuichi who had fallen asleep leaning onto Hayato's side.

Hayato could only stare down at the smaller boy for a second before his expression softened with a small sigh. Using his free hand, he gently swept back Ryuu's disheveled bangs, biting down on his lip when the boy cuddled closer.

"I hope you know that you're never getting out of this engagement now," his mother said then.

Lifting his eyes to the rear-view mirror, he glared at his mother through the reflection.

"You both look so cute!" Emiko said, her voice cheery but watery at the same time. Her eyes were soft when she turned to capture the moment with her camera.

Ryuu chose that moment to mumble something in his sleep, nuzzling Hayato's arm as his own arms wound around the appendage. Biting back what he wanted to say to the overbearing women in his life, he turned to stare out at the scenery passing by the window again.

He'd yell at them later when there weren't any sleeping people around.

* * *

**Omake:**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HAYATO!"

Kashima Atsushi turned around from his spot standing in line behind his wife, Kotarou in his arms.

"We don't know them," he said with wide eyes to Kamitani Yasuzou who followed suit, nodding.

"I don't even know who you're talking about," he replied with a shake of his head, denial heavy on every word.

.

"If I know Ryuu-chan—and I know Ryuu-chan– he would go to the water rides first." Emiko pointed to the water ride area of the large theme park.

"I know my son wouldn't care, so he'd either probably be with your son or wandering around the food vendors," Shizuka pointed to an area near the water rides.

"What do you suggest we do?" Emiko asked seriously.

Shizuka's face darkened, "We're going to drive them out of the crowds."

"How?"

Shizuka turned to her, an evil grin pulling at her lips. "Security looks for missing children and they have microphones at the help center."

Emiko blinked in surprise before her own lips pulled into an evil smirk. "I think we're going to be great friends, Shizu-chan."

Kamitani Shizuka laughed then, holding out her hand. Kashima Emiko gripped it tight and shook.

.

_'Kashima Ryuuichi and Kamitani Hayato'_, said a voice from the speakers situated through the park, _'will Kashima Ryuuichi and Kamitani Hayato please make their way toward the nearest help kiosk.'_

Standing in line for another ride, Ryuuichi looked up at Hayato worriedly. "Ignore," Hayato said through clenched teeth.

_'Kasmia Ryuuichi and Kamita–'_

_'GET YOUR BUTTS TO A HELP KIOSK OR SO HELP ME–'_ came Shizuka's voice.

There was a sound of a struggle and a loud screech before a click and silence.

"H-Hayato-kun..." Ryuuichi said, eyebrows scrunching up in worry.

The speakers clicked on again, _'Never mind,'_ said the first voice before the speakers clicked off again, light preppy music replacing the silence.

Hayato shook his head, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "Idiots."

.

"Your brother kidwapped my aniki!" Taka accused, face angry and eyes tearing up. He pointed to Kotarou who's eyes became large.

"Now they goin to mawwy and leave and—" Taka stopped, a sob forcing its way out of his chest as he burst into tears.

Kotarou stood, hands reaching for the boy but not touching. He turned to his parents who were watching, face dark and shocked. "N-nii-cha…?" He asked.

Atsushi turned to Emiko who gave him a panicked look, eyes wide.

"Nii-cha w-weavin…?" Kotarou said again, turning to Hayato's parents.

"Y-You can still visit your nii-cha, Kota-chan," Emiko stepped in, smile nervous.

Kotarou turned to her, eyes wide and mouth open.

With a crying Taka and a shocked stiff Kotarou, it was safe to say that the Kamitani and Kashima family didn't quite get to enjoy their time that day.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** "Hayato!" Ryuuichi cried, tears in his eyes.

**A/N:** soooo00o0o0o0o... how was it? *nervous

ALSO! I NEED A BETA-READER. i seem to be missing more and more mistakes sigh, so anyone want to step up to the plate and help me? ;w;

**Something else:** it is currently autumn in the story and i have a very important question that will effect future chapters.

Winter or Spring? ;D

But other than that, please review, follow, and favorite! ;3

until next time~


	4. The Morning After

**A/N:** Yo! :D

The feedback for the last chapter was amazing.

You guys just– wow, jfc. Just, you guys are so nice omg. I really cannot express my happiness at the fact that you are all so supportive of this story ahah. Like seriously, you guys just don't know how much you make my day with your reviews.

So, thank you.

Thank you, thank you, thank you. And also thank _Rainbow Vein_ for the idea, because without her life ruining abilities I would not be writing and you guys wouldn't have this story to amuse you ahaha.

I'm sorry that this chapter took a while though. I had to find out where I was going to go with the story now because more ideas just came and, well... let's just say that the rough outline I had for this story isn't going to cut it anymore sigh. This chapter is long though! 8 pages on word in 11 font. Whoo~

I hope you enjoy this one as much as the previous one ahah

Now it's time for me to go back into my hole and try to drown myself in my pool of tears from the frustration of finals week sobbing

**Disclaimer:** I seriously do not own Gakuen Babysitters omfg SOBBING THANKS FOR THE REMINDER YOU MONSTER

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Morning After

(a.k.a: in which hayato's life is planned out, ryuu contemplates about kisses, and the writer gets frustrated because she just wants them to have smutty sexy times already, damnit!)

* * *

"So you're really okay with marrying me?" Ryuuichi asked, a furious blush on his face.

Hayato turned to him, hazel eyes soft as something resembling a smile pulled at his lips. "Why wouldn't I Ryuu?" He leaned closer, taking Ryuu's smaller hands and enveloping them with his own. "I love you," he said then, face sincere and kind. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend my life with."

He leaned closer, their lips just a hair lengths away.

"B-But I'm—"

"Shhh," Hayato said, "you're perfect."

They were standing so close—close enough for Ryuuichi to feel Hayato's hard body against his own. He felt so strong and warm, and as the space between them diminished and as Ryuu's eyes fell closed, he really couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be but right there in that momen—

"WAIT!"

Moment ruined.

Tearing his head away, Ryuuichi followed the shout to gape at the Hayato that stood in samurai gear, swords hanging from his hip and eyes narrowed in anger. He looked handsome and his outfit suited him but… if he was there, then…

Turning back to the figure that still held him, Ryuuichi could only gasp when he came face to face with a large chipmunk. "What's wrong Ryuu-chan? Don't you want to kiss me anymore?"

Ryuuichi let out a loud cry, trying to move away. The chipmunk continued to advance, his malicious face getting closer and closer as Hayato's war cry filled the air.

"Hayato-kun!" Ryuuichi sobbed out, "Save me!"

"Don't you want my love anymore?" The chipmunk continued, his face shadowed and his smile cruel. "Marry me Ryuu-chan, marry me!"

"No!"

"Get away from him you monster!" Shouted samurai Hayato who was now pounding his fists on an invisible force field.

"Hayato!" Ryuuichi cried, tears in his eyes.

"All I need is one kiss," the chipmunk continued, a crazed laugh leaving him, "just one kiss."

"**NO!**"

Sitting up with a gasp, he took heaving breaths as he let his eyes rake around his familiar room. Turning his head, he blinked at the flustered maid that stood there, her face red.

His dream was still clear in his head and he blushed to match her, wondering if he had said anything aloud.

"M-Mistress sent me to wake you up, young master," she said politely with a small bow.

"Uhm right," he stammered, "thanks."

She nodded and left, leaving him with his memories and his thoughts.

"Did I just seriously dream about Hayato-kun kissing me?" He whispered piteously to himself. Falling back onto his pillows, he covered his head with his blankets and curled up into a ball, never wanting to leave the safety of his bed.

.

"Morning Ryuu-chan," Emiko greeted over her breakfast.

"Nii-cha," Kotarou greeted, wiggling his chubby fingers in his brother's general direction.

Ryuu smiled, walking over and sitting down across from his mother. Though they were rich, Emiko and Atsushi didn't like the whole dining away from family thing that most rich families their age did. Though they were sometimes forced into eating apart because of their busy schedules, both Emiko and Atsushi aimed for at least eating one meal of the day with their kids. It just so happened that Emiko was home the most for breakfast, and Atsushi for dinner.

"So how are you feeling?" Emiko asked, her lips curled into a mischievous grin.

Ryuu blushed furiously as he continued to butter his toast. It was better not to make eye contact with his mother when she had a smirk on her face. It usually meant trouble in more ways than one. But he just couldn't not answer so, "F-fine…"

"Is that so," Emiko said, and even though Ryuu couldn't see her, he had the distinct feeling that she was still smirking. A silence fell over them, Kotarou knowing well enough not to bring attention to himself as he continued to eat his cereal.

Wait for it…

"You know you should really thank Haya-kun for yesterday."

And there it was.

"F-for the d-date?" Ryuu asked, cursing his stutter. Because now that he thought about it, Hayato _did_ buy everything. From the food they ate to the tickets that got them into the actual park itself. Ryuu didn't even remember taking out his own wallet. He knew that they were both wealthy, but he still should've bought something…

"Nope," Emiko said with a smile, her lips popping on the P.

Ryuu looked up from his plate and winced when his eyes met his mother's own sharp green ones. She was still smirking, looking even more pleased as she pushed a strand of light green hair behind her ear. "Well Ryuu-chan, you might be _reallllllyyy_ skinny, but I certainly don't have the strength to pick you up and tuck you into bed."

"D-dad?" Ryuuichi asked hopefully.

Emiko just gave him a look. "Do you want to see the pictures?"

Ryuu let out a squeak, face even redder now. "H-Hayato-kun did?!"

Emiko nodded, smile brighter now, "You bet!" She let out a squeal, "He looked so handsome too! Sure he was glaring and growling, but he never dropped you or anything! Those pictures are definitely going into your wedding scrapbook!"

.

"So what now?"

Kamitani Shizuka looked up from her laptop, eyebrow raised.

Hayato, who was leaning against the doorway, frowned.

"If you're asking for a free day, the answer's no," Shizuka said, turning back to her laptop, "you've ditched enough classes to last you till college."

"Don't be dumb, you know what I was talking about."

Shizuka turned to him and frowned, "Don't call your mother dumb, idiot son." Reaching up, she pulled her glasses off slowly, "And as for what now, I don't know Hayato. What now?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me?"

Shizuka smirked, "Should I ask you in another language? Do you not understand Japanese?"

"No," Hayato replied evenly, "I was just surprised you're actually giving me a choice. I had thought that you were planning my life along with my wedding."

Shizuka smiled amusedly at him, "And don't forget how many kids you're going to have, the career you're going to do for the rest of your life, and oh! Your new apartment."

"Kashima can't have kids, woman. You were a biology professor, you should know this," Hayato replied to her quip.

Shizuka laughed, "Oh Haya-kun."

He growled, "Don't call me that."

Shizuka just shook her head, "Did you even hear anything I was saying? Career? Apartment?" She laughed again, "Or did your mind just blank at the mention of Ryuu-chan?"

Hayato blinked before looking away, glaring at the far wall with a small blush on his cheeks. "You didn't mention him at all woman, I think you're going senile."

"But I did mention kids and who was the first person that came to mind?" Shizuka grinned at him, propping her elbow and leaning her head onto her hand.

"Because you're forcing me into this sham of a contract," he snapped angrily.

Shizuka shook her head, "Tsk tsk, Haya-kun, what have I told you about making excuses?"

Hayato glared at her, his eyes filled with an anger that he would probably use later to lash out during baseball practice. Pushing away from the wall, he made to leave the room before Shizuka's "Wait," stopped him in his tracks.

Turning back to face her, he watched as she sighed heavily. "Can't you see how good this can be for you, Hayato?" Shizuka smiled a small smile, "Once you take over, all you have to worry about is crushing the smaller companies trying to wheedle their way into Tokyo. You don't have to deal with negotiations or anything else because everything will be ruled by you."

She met his eyes, smile softening, "And I know that you never wanted to marry, but Kashima Ryuuichi is a good kid—unlike those sluts that keep trying to crawl into your pants, he won't betray you and run off with all your money the first chance he gets."

Hayato's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, and Shizuka seeing it merely nodded. "Trust your mother; I was a teacher for bratty rich kids for a long time. I know things."

Hayato just frowned. "You're still not getting my forgiveness," he said blandly.

Shizuka shrugged, her smile turning into a smirk. "I never asked for it."

"Then why did you call me back, woman?" Hayato asked impatiently, "I'm going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

His mother just scoffed, slipping her glasses back on. Moving the mouse around, she clicked a couple of buttons before the printer went off next to her. "Don't lie to my face about school. I know you don't care if you're late, I'm not an idiot." She looked at him disapprovingly, "And with the way that your ride that motorcycle of yours? Late isn't even on the list of bad things that could happen—some of those bad things namely being accidents and speeding tickets."

"Woman," Hayato said, voice now a mixture of exasperation, irritation, and impatience.

Shizuka sighed, "I'm just saying that you should just get a car already. They're safer and—"

**BE-BEEP!**

She stopped herself mid-sentence, turning to the printer to pick up the packet she had just printed out. "Okay, stalling done. Go over these apartments with Ryuu-chan during lunch or something, okay." She slid them toward him and he frowned as he picked it up, flipping through the pages that held several pictures of apartments along with their information.

"Why?" He asked as another eyebrow rose.

Shizuka just smiled, "Well, since your date went so well, Emiko-chan and I decided that you both should move in together."

Hayato frowned, "Why?"

Shizuka's smile fell as she sighed, "You're going to marry Kashima Ryuuichi," she said slowly, "and you know, my darling son, married couples usually live in the same house."

Hayato glared, "But we're not married—"

"Yet," Shizuka interrupted, smile back on full force. "Now run along or you're going to be late for school," she said sweetly, waving at the door.

The seventeen year old let out a growl as he gripped the packet tight enough to wrinkle its pages. Turning, he left, leaving the house with a loud slam of the front doors.

.

Ryuu sighed as he looked up at the pouring rain that was drenching everything but the bus stop he was standing at.

Because of his mother and her photo albums, Ryuu was late for school. He had asked her to drive him on her way to work, but instead of dropping him off straight at the academy, she had forced him out at some random bus stop.

Now, even if Ryuu was rich didn't mean that he had servants at his beck and call. Their family only had two maids and a butler taking care of their home, and it wasn't like they took care of him or anything. Of course, they gave him snacks when he asked, but he knew that they weren't going to go out of their way to drive him around.

Though the Kashima family was one of the richest in Japan, Ryuu's family wasn't your every day, filthy rich family. Though his parents did frequent the party scene and mingled with the rich and wealthy, they didn't take their work home. Work was for work, and home was for family, his father had once told him.

Growing up, Ryuu had experienced many things, and one of those things was the importance of family bonding. He had heard so many of his friends always complain that their parents weren't home because of work, but Ryuu never had to experience that because his own family was close.

Growing up, he had made a lot of kids jealous because of who he was and who his family was, but he knew that some of them didn't hate him because his family was one of the richest. They hated him because his family was both successful and close. Not many kids in his class could ever say that their parents had tucked them in when they were small, and Ryuu learned quickly to distinguish between jealousy and bitterness.

Even if they were close though, he realized that his family was still sort of crazy. His mom was a straight out fujoshi, his dad was a crybaby, and Kotarou… well, Ryuu worried for him sometimes. His lack of emotion had bothered Ryuu when he was younger, but just like he learned to comfort his dad and stop him mom from buying out manga companies for her yaoi obsession, he had learned to tell the difference of emotions on Kotarou's face.

Still though… there were some things that he just couldn't prevent—things like his mom pushing him out of the car at some random bus stop that wasn't even remotely close to the school.

Ryuu just sighed though, letting his confusion slide off him like water off his umbrella. Glancing at the digital board that pronounced all of the bus times, he bit his lip when he realized that it would probably be well into second period before he made it to school.

On the street in front of him, cars were driving by at a snail's pace because of the morning rush and the rain. Even if he did call his dad's driver to drop him off, there was still no way he was getting to school at a respectable time. Sitting down on the provided bench, he sighed as he prepared himself for the long wait ahead.

"Young people like you shouldn't sigh so wearily," said a voice next to him then.

He turned and blinked at the small, old lady sitting there; she was dressed warmly and on her lap was a shopping bag that had leeks peeking out of the top. "Do you want to tell an old lady your troubles, young man?"

Ryuu blinked again before smiling warmly, "I don't have anything to complain about."

She smiled back knowingly, "Well your sigh tells me otherwise, darling."

Ryuu just chuckled, "Well," he said slowly, "I am late for school."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that really all?"

At her words, Ryuu's smile faded. It was true that he had nothing to complain about. He had a loving family who cared about him greatly—despite his mom and her fujoshi ways. And Hayato-kun…

He blushed when his fiancé's handsome face appeared in his brain. Everything from his piercing hazel eyes, to his hair, to his tall, lean body made Hayato the number one bachelor in their year. He was the baseball star of their school, and he wasn't exactly stupid either. Ryuu didn't want to use the word perfect for the boy because he knew that Hayato wasn't. He hit people and got annoyed easily, and, even though he came from a family as distinguished at Ryuu's own, the boy was lacking the manners and the proper etiquette that had been shoved into Ryuu in a crash course by his mother when he was six.

Ryuu had been scared of him when they had first met at a party at the tender age of eight, and he had still been semi-scared of the boy up to a couple days ago. But… what now? Now that he was engaged to said boy and apparently dreaming about the other kissing him? Plus the pictures his mother had shown him, and the whole hand holding thing during their d-date…

Ryuu had been nervous and scared, but now after the date and the soft, almost gentlemanly side to Hayato that he had the pleasure of seeing…

His future had always been something that Ryuu had allowed his parents to mold. They, unlike so many of their so-called 'family friends', never tried to force Ryuu to do anything. Ryuu was free to take up any class that he wanted, and he was free to be whoever he wanted to be. It was true that he had floundered with his unbelievably easy life... but with Hayato-kun and the arrangement…

Thinking about it now, can Ryuu really do this?

Can he really get married to the boy—man?

Would they even last long if they did?

And what about the almost kiss that he dreamt of just that morning. His mind had made up Hayato's strong arms pulling him close, but Ryuu couldn't deny the shudder of warmth and want that went jolting through his body when he did. His body and the muscles that he felt were all imaginary, but the truth of the matter was that Ryuu was attracted. He was attracted and he actually _wanted_ the other boy to seal the deal. He wanted Hayato to kiss him and hold him, and knowing that was just downright scary.

Ryuu thought back to a time before all of this. He, unlike his friends, was never really into girls. His friends were crazy obsessed and always trying to court one girl or another, but he never even thought about a pretty girl or getting a girlfriend or anything. Before all of this, his thoughts were centered on making his parents and Kotarou proud. He studied and worked hard, and though he wasn't the smartest in the class, he had fun studying and learning new things.

His friends, or the few that he could trust growing up, had called him strange. They had claimed that he seemed detached and had a brother complex. Though the latter was true, Ryuu had despaired over the former. Was he really detached? Did it really seem like he wasn't interested in anything?

He had fretted about this during his elementary school days and in turn, he had forced himself to become more social. He said yes when his friends asked him to go out and go somewhere with them, and he stopped complaining when his parents dragged him out to parties. He tried to be interesting and happy and everything else that would make him seem more… attached.

But was it enough?

And what did Hayato-kun think of him? Did he think that Ryuu was boring?

What if—

A pat on the head stopped him from thinking any longer. Blinking out of his reverie, he suddenly realized that his eyes had become watery, and though no tears were falling, he was suddenly horrified. Bringing a hand up to his eyes, he rubbed at them furiously, sniffing as he tried to reassure the old lady with a smile.

"Whatever it is that is worrying you," she said, moving her hand to clasp one of his own, "whatever it is, everything will be fine."

Ryuu dropped the hand that he was using to rub at his eyes, blinking at the lady in confusion. "H-How do you know…?" He asked softly.

She simply smiled at him. "Because I can tell that you're a good boy," she nodded sagely, "and if you work hard, everything will be okay in the end."

He opened his mouth to question her statement, but before his voice could leave him, a motorcycle and its rider went angrily by. The sound the vehicle made was loud, but the sound it made when the rider pressed on the brakes was even louder.

Ryuu and the old lady watched then as the rider maneuvered the motorcycle backwards, stopping right in front of their bus stop. The rider's outfit was drenched, but when the reflective visor went up, Kamitani Hayato didn't look as if he had cared let alone even noticed that it was raining.

"H-Hayato-kun?!" Ryuu said incredulously, not believing his eyes for a moment.

The boy snorted, "No," he said blandly, "I'm his twin."

Ryuu's eyes widened, "Hayato-kun has a twin?!"

Hazel eyes narrowed into an 'are you kidding me right now?' look, and Ryuu could only blush harder when he realized that the boy was kidding. "Well how am I supposed to know?!" He asked as he stood up from his seat, "When you make a joke your face is supposed to be smiling!" He said with a small pout.

Then, as quickly as he said the words, the action finally registered in his brain and he gasped. "You made a joke!"

Hayato's eyebrows scrunched up in the universal expression of unhappiness as he glared. "Shut up," the boy said, tone hard.

Ryuu ignored him though, laughing freely at the other.

Hayato growled, "I'm going to leave you here," he threatened.

Ryuu's stopped, his smile falling as he blinked wide-eyed at the boy. "Y-You're offering to t-take me to s-school?"

Hayato just sighed, shoulders relaxing, "Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

Ryuu didn't say anything, face set into something akin to confusion and happiness. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hayato just rolled his eyes as he proceeded to take off his helmet.

"W-Wha—" Ryuu asked.

"I didn't bring my extra helmet so hurry up and put it on," he said, throwing the helmet at the boy and forcing him to either catch or drop it.

Ryuu caught it, face morphing into worry. "B-But don't you n-need one too?" He asked, but in reality what he really meant to say was that 'I can't take this from you, what if we get into an accident? What then?'

Hayato just shrugged though, shaking his head like a dog to try to dislodge some of the rainwater that was staring to drench his hair. "I'll ride slow," was all he said.

They looked at each other then, worried emerald green locking with rich hazel. They stayed that way for a moment, Hayato in the middle of the road getting drenched, and Ryuu dry underneath the bus stop awning, holding onto the other's only helmet.

"O-Okay," was what Ryuu said aloud.

Hayato nodded, breaking their locked gazes to look straight ahead.

Ryuu turned and readied a smile for the old lady, but blinked in surprise when he found that she wasn't there. Looking around, his eyebrows scrunched up in question. Wasn't she waiting for the bus as well…?

Biting his lip, Ryuu gasped when a motorcycle's engine was revved loudly. Grabbing his bag, he turned back to Hayato who was running his hand through his short hair, the usual spikes slicked back from his ministrations.

Ryuu couldn't help but think of how attractive his fiancé looked, then blushed furiously as he looked away. Zippering up his jacket, he took the helmet and slipped it on his head, blinking at the dim light that now covered his vision.

Hayato didn't say anything as he cautiously climbed onto the back, moving forward to gingerly wrap his arms around Hayato's waist to hold on.

"You might want to hold on tighter," he said, voice stern but tone soft.

Ryuu blinked in the confines of the helmet before moving closer, sandwiching his bag in between his chest and Hayato's broad back. The other boy let out an audible scoff before kicking the stand holding the vehicle steady. The motorcycle roared underneath them, and when it moved, Ryuu let out a loud squeak, the fast motion forcing him to tighten his arms around Hayato's waist in an attempt to hold on.

Over the sound of the powerful engines, Ryuu could've sworn on his father's company that Hayato had laughed.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** "Take off your clothes."

**A/N:** Were you guys bored? Tell me the truth?

Sobbing, I'm sorry if you were but you know what, this story might be sunshine and rainbows and clouds of fluffiness, but it needs to be semi-realistic okay! i'm not okay with stories that just jump into relationships and the characters just end up screwing each other like bunnies by the fifth chapter! that is not okay!

though they will be screwing like bunnies near the end– just not now. hayato is awkward, and ryuu is attracted but confused.

and omfG I JUST WANT THEM TO JUST KISS OKAY I WANT IT SO BAD AND I'M THE FREAKING WRITER.

trust me when i say that no one is more frustrated than me okay

Phew! Anyways~

Winter won, and... well ;D you'll just have to see and find out what it's for in the later chapters ahah

review, follow, favorite! & until next time! MWAH~


	5. The Truth About Inomata

**A/N:** Helloooo~

You guys like knocked me off my chair with all the reviews for the last chapter.

Like wow, I was despairing because I thought that you guys would have found the chapter boring but you didn't and yeah i'm rambling hahaha. Let's just say that you guys seriously made me so freaking happy, like wow!

Anywho~

finals week isn't over yet, but i wanted to post this chapter before i go crazy. (P.S. WISH ME LUCK ON MY FINAL TESTS SOBBING I NEED IT) if last chapter was an info dump, this chapter is a jump start to the car named plot movement. like seriously, this story just got an injection of the drama virus.

this chapter also starts the arc i'd like to dub 'the inomata arc'

nice name, huh? yeah, i thought of it up myself hahaha.

anyways, before i start revealing my whole story idea to you guys~ thank rainbow vein as always, SHOUT OUT TO 7thtreasure and her own prompt fill titled 'I've Come to Need You' (which i can only stare at it's summary for fear of my own story getting messed up because i get influenced easily when it comes to writing sobs) which you guys _should go **read right**_** _now becAUSE SHE IS AN AMAZING WRITER AND GO GO GO GO AHHH._**And uh... yeah, i think that's it :D

i hope you guys are ready because the inomata arc (well, the parts that i've planned out) is going to be AWESOME. i'm so excited to share it with you haha! READ ON MY LOVELY COMMONERS!

**Disclaimer:** of course i own gakuen babysitters, you peasants. who do you think i– oh, this _isn't_ the reality where i get everything i want handed to me on a silver platter? sobbing, never mind then. i don't own *cries lava

WHAT.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The Truth About Inomata

(& taking off clothes in the locker room. (oh yeah, that caught your attention.))

* * *

The Morinomiya parking lot was an impressive structure that made sure that the high luxury cars that belonged to the students and the teachers of the school were kept safe and bird poop free. It also provided an excellent shelter from the harsh blinding sunlight during summer, and the torrential pouring rain and or snow during fall and winter, the latter Ryuu was extremely grateful for at the moment.

"I'm s-soaked…" Ryuu mumbled as he swung his legs around and off the motorcycle. Hayato didn't say anything as he slid off on the opposite side, choosing instead to run his hand through his drenched hair.

Ryuu handed him the helmet that had kept the harsh winds and rain from whipping at his face, and Hayato took it without a word, clasping it to the motorcycle's handlebars. Internally, he was wondering what to do now. Last night, after carrying the redhead to his bed, Hayato had promised himself not to get too close. Don't talk to him in class. Don't acknowledge his existence in the hallways. Don't even look in his general direction.

Not even a day had passed and he had ended up breaking all three before lunch.

What was he getting himself into exactly? Wasn't he supposed to be opposing this whole stupid arrangement?

Ryuu chose that moment to sneeze then, and Hayato turned to look at him. From his neck down he was soaked, and now he was shivering and sneezing and—"We need to dry off before we both get sick."

Crap.

Ryuu was looking up at him with that cute—no damnit! Not cute! Not cute!—blush dusting his full cheeks though, and Hayato knew that there was no way of retracting what he had just said. "I have the keys for the locker room…" he said with a small sigh, "We can probably just stick our clothes in the dryer or something."

Say no, his mind willed silently as he stared at the redhead.

"O-Okay..." Ryuu said instead, a shy smile pulling at his lips.

Damn it.

.

As they walked through the empty halls of the sports building, Ryuu could only shiver both from the cold of his soaked clothes, and also from anticipation.

Anticipation of what? Well, that he really didn't know, but wouldn't this be a perfect moment to get to know his fiancé? Sure, the date was fun, but really, all they did at the theme park was ride rides and discuss said rides to ride and… well, let's just say that they didn't really have a heart-to-heart talk.

Ryuu had read somewhere (in a gossip magazine his mother had left laying around) that the key to a successful relationship was communication. The perfect relationship was where a boy and a girl (or another boy in his case) were best friends first and lovers second.

If Ryuu compared their example of a perfect relationship to the semi one he had with Hayato, he was sure that their relationship would've fallen in the sham/and or falling apart section. Then again, yesterday was practically their first meeting—never mind their first date. Ryuu still had time to fix this… right?

Sighing lightly, he realized that he had to. Though they were forced into this, Ryuu didn't want to go into a marriage that would fall apart in the first year. Though he technically didn't have a choice in who he would marry, he at least wanted someone who would be nice to him. Hayato didn't even have to be his lover. He would just be happy with the other boy's friendship.

Clenching his fists determinedly, Ryuu nodded to himself. He would make Hayato his friend. Definitely. He would try hard and—

"Where are you going?"

Blinking out of his reverie, Ryuu looked at the hallway in front of him to only find it empty. Turning to the sound of the voice, he blinked at Hayato who stood in the doorway of an open room—the once locked door proclaiming it as the 'Boy's Baseball Locker Room'.

Ryuu laughed nervously as he stepped inside, ignoring his fiancé's raised eyebrow. That's a nice start to friendship there Ryuu, he thought to himself, using awkwardness to pave the way to your friendship. Awesome.

It was okay though, he reassured himself, he could definitely bounce back from this. Just start again with something—

"Take off your clothes."

"..."

"…"

"WHAT!"

Ryuu was sure that his face was on _fire_ because he honestly could feel it burning. B-But WHAT?! Did Hayato just ask him here for—for what?! Did he just want to skip friendship and go on to being lovers!? Oh God, was his fiancé a number one pervert or something?!

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it right now."

Ryuu made to glance quickly at the taller boy, but when his eyes caught the other's faint blush he couldn't help but stop and stare. He watched then as Hayato muttered something under his breath, running his hand through his hair and making it even more disheveled than normal.

"For the dryer, Kashima," he said then, voice hoarse. He looked up and met Ryuu's gaze, his hazel eyes showing the embarrassment that he felt, but his face didn't show. "You need to take off your clothes so that I can put them in the dryer."

Ryuu blinked before disappointment sank in his stomach like a stone—wait, disappointment? Surely he wasn't disappointed that Hayato wanted him to take off his clothes for innocent reasons… right? No way!

_friendshipfriendshipfriendsh ipfriendship_

Shaking his head he stuttered out an, "O-Okay…" before looking away. "Do you have clothes I c-can change i-into…?

"Yeah…" Hayato, who had been currently trying to convince his traitorous mind that Kashima did _not_ look cute _at all_, turned and moved toward one of the dark blue lockers. It fell open easily with a quick dial of the lock, and it was then that Ryuu, who had looked up to discreetly watch, suddenly realized that the locker was Hayato's own.

His assumption was only reinforced when the boy in question pulled out a pair of dark blue sweats and a baseball jersey that all had his last name printed in bold letters on it in white. "They might smell weird," he said as he handed them to a still blushing Ryuu. Scratching the back of his neck, "I haven't gotten around to doing the whole laundry thing in a while."

"I-It's fine," Ryuu replied, suddenly feeling shy.

Their eyes met and locked again, Hayato staring at him for a second before sighing at the now awkward air that flowed between them. "I'm going to change over there," he said, pointing with his thumb. Normally he wouldn't have had any qualms with changing in front of other boys, but Ryuu was already blushing and Hayato really did not want to make it anymore awkward between them.

Ryuu seemed to understand as he nodded, turning so that his back faced Hayato. Pulling off his shirt first, Hayato blinked as he watched the pale skin of his back was exposed. His blush was extensive enough to cover the tops of his shoulders like a bad sunburn, but what caught Hayato's attention were the small freckles dotting his creamy skin. For a second, thoughts of his tongue and connecting the dots filled his mind before the emote-less boy pushed them away like they were burning his mind.

This was already dangerous ground and there was just no way he was going to go there.

Turning, he made his way to his self-designed area, missing Ryuu as he brought a hand up to cover his cherry red face. Even after Hayato left, as he was changing, Ryuu couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of Hayato's fierce eyes watching his back.

.

After Ryuu finished changing, he couldn't help but despair at the bagginess of Hayato's clothes on him.

The drawstrings on the dark blue sweatpants were pulled as tight as it would go, and the white and blue baseball jersey that he had on was like a freaking dress. Ryuu knew that he was smaller than his fiancé, but this was just plain ridiculous.

Regardless of it all though… he didn't—couldn't hate it.

The unwashed clothes were claimed to smell weird, but Ryuu liked it. Even though his face was covered with the visor of the helmet earlier on the motorcycle, pressed up against Hayato's broad back Ryuu could smell the boy's scent. It was like the smell of the grass and the dirt after the rain had fallen, and something musky that he figured was the taller boy's cologne.

The clothes that Ryuu was wearing now smelt exactly like their owner, but stronger. It was also mixed with the smell of sweat, and though Ryuu had every reason to think that it was unattractive… it really wasn't. Hayato's clothes, with his scent and the bagginess, were warm and made Ryuu feel strangely safe and comfortable, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was just a taste of what it would actually feel like if Hayato actually held him.

He wanted to go up to the taller boy and ask him for a hug just to test it, but shaking his head, he rid himself quickly of those dangerous thoughts; friendship first, he thought to himself as he picked up his wet clothes from where they laid on the ground.

"Hayato-kun?" He said as he made his way through the empty locker room. Plodding through the empty rows, he walked until he reached a room in the near back where the light shone brightly through a small doorway.

"In here," Hayato's voice came, and Ryuu banished his hesitation as he walked inside.

The small room turned out to be some kind of laundry room, and Hayato stood in the middle of it wearing a baggy pair of unnamed sweats, a towel around his neck, and nothing more.

His skin was a weird yellow-y tan underneath the fluorescent light, but even the bad lighting couldn't take away the muscles on his stomach and upper arms. His fiancé wasn't anywhere near ripped, but he was fit and had the muscles to show for all the training he did. Seeing him shirtless sent something hot coiling in Ryuu's stomach, along with a shot of self-depreciation.

All those girls that fawned over Hayato had a reason. With a body like that and a face like his… and what did Ryuu even have? He didn't work out, he had no muscles whatsoever, and he was pretty sure that his stomach was getting flabby from all the eating he had been doing lately. While Hayato was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, Ryuu was a weird mix of everything that shouldn't be mixed. With a small stature, crimson hair, and green eyes, Ryuu was like a freaking Christmas elf or something.

From there it went downhill, and Ryuu's frown could only grow deeper—that is, until his thoughts were stopped by a hand ruffling his hair.

Looking up, he blinked at his fiancé who was looking at him with eyes that expressed an emotion he couldn't read. "What's wrong?" He asked after a second.

Ryuu cracked a smile, "N-nothing."

Hayato gave him a look, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a really bad liar?"

Ryuu pouted but his blush gave him away. "Nothing's wrong," he repeated. Nothing that I can't change with a little time, at least, he thought to himself.

Hayato just stared at him before sighing and giving a small shrug, Ryuu watching closely as his muscles rippled with every movement. Blushing when he realized that he was practically checking out his fiancé who he _wasn't_ supposed to be attracted to, Ryuu looked away.

_friendshipfriendshipfriendsh ipfriendshipfriendship!_

"Here, bring your clothes over."

Ryuu moved at the command, handing Hayato his pile of wet clothes and watching out of the corner of his eye as the taller boy placed them inside the dryer with his own clothes. Standing upright, he pressed buttons and the machine started with a small rumble. "They'll probably be done by lunch," he said as he glanced around the room. Landing on the clock in the corner, he turned back to Ryuu, "If we leave now, we'll make in time for half of science, and history.

Ryuu blinked, "Will the clothes be okay though?"

"The earliest people who'll come in here will probably be around last period before practice. Our clothes have plenty of time and I'll lock the doors on the way out so that no one can come in here and steal them."

The redhead nodded at the answer, "Okay, let's go."

Hayato turned and grabbed an unnamed sweatshirt, slipping it on and zippering it up over his bare upper body.

As they were leaving, Hayato didn't say anything about the fact that Ryuu had been staring at him as he was putting on the sweatshirt. If they were going to play the ignorant game, he would win. Denying was his strong suit—right after punching idiots on the head.

Both of them didn't notice a packet of papers that were being destroyed in the dryer.

.

"So it's true then? They really are engaged?"

An elegant woman stood by a large window, an arm curled around her stomach and a frown set deep on her beautiful face as she listened to the person on the other line.

"Well," she said slowly, "this just won't do. We need the Kashima brat if we're even going to make a dent in the stupid Kamitani Corporation…" She paused and nodded at whatever the other person was saying.

"Yes, I know, I'm not an idiot!" She growled, "But that blasted Kashima woman hates me, how am I even supposed to get close if she tries to claw my eyes out every time I even get near her family—and no, I know! I'll figure something out. Don't worry."

She sighed, "Yes I understand, but you make sure to keep your eyes on those two kids! We can't have the falling for each other and merging the companies together, do you hear me!" She let out another growl, "We'll have our victory against that stupid Kamitani Corporation," she chuckled darkly, "just you wait."

.

"Do you think sensei will be—OOF!"

Along with Ryuu's pained groan, the crashing sound of the falling of a pile of books filled the empty hallway.

Hayato, who had been walking behind Ryuu at that time, caught the redhead easily as he fell backwards into his arms. Both of them stayed frozen in that position for a second as their eyes fell upon the figure of a girl who was lying on the floor amongst the fallen books.

Her uniform skirt was pushed up to reveal a pair of dark boy shorts, but the girl, when she came to her senses, still practically screeched bloody murder when she saw that both boys were looking right at her and the messy state that she was currently in. She stood up almost immediately, body shaking and face a bright red as she pointed an equally shaking finger at Ryuu.

"You!"

"M-Me—"

"You clumsy oaf!"

"Says the girl who was walking around with a huge pile of books," Hayato said, voice chilly, "could you even see past that mountain?"

The girl got even redder—if that was possible, but Ryuu didn't notice the outrage on her face as he turned with wide eyes to his fiancé.

"H-Hayato-kun!" Ryuu said, his voice incorporating a tiny bit of scolding into it.

Hayato looked down at him, handsome face impassive but hazel eyes cold. "She's blaming you when it's equally her fault."

It took a couple of seconds for Ryuu to interpret what his words really meant, and it took even less time to figure out that Hayato was trying to defend him. Realization must've dawned on his face then there because, before he could even say a word, Hayato was already righting him back on his feet and looking away with a small 'hmph'.

Ryuu couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him this time, but all the happiness was suddenly drained out of him when the girl opened her mouth and spoke.

"Blaming others for their mistakes," the girl spat out viciously, "how typical of a Kamitani."

Hayato's glare turned dangerous, "What." He hissed.

Ryuu's mouth just fell open as he stared at the girl in shock.

"You and your whole horrible family!" She snapped, "I-It would just be better for everyone if you all didn't exist!"

At her words, Ryuu's protective streak surged up inside of him. He was just about to apologize for colliding into this girl, but then she starts damning Hayato and his whole family?! He opened his mouth to tell her how he exactly felt about her badmouthing his fiancé, but before he could, Hayato moved.

Bending down, he picked up a fallen book and opened the cover. The girl blinked before gulping when he read out the last name signed on the library take-out list, "Inomata."

The way she reacted gave everything away, and Ryuu watched silently as understanding filled Hayato's eyes. "I see," he murmured almost to himself.

"You see nothing than what your father makes you see," she hissed as she strode up to him and snatched the book from his hands.

He glared, "I'm not one of my father's mindless drones."

"Your father is a murderer," she snapped, "and looking at you now, I can say that you're going to be the same."

Hayato just tilted his head at her, gaze suddenly calm and face blank. "I'm not the one who can't discern between business and life. Work stays at work," he whispered, "your father should have known that before he decided to try and play in the big leagues."

Inomata recoiled at that, her face stricken with pain and her eyes filled with past memories. Then, as quickly as it had come, all that pain disappeared into anger. She shoved Hayato before running away, leaving the fallen books where they lay.

Hayato watched her go before she disappeared around the corner. A hand gripping his shirt made him turn to look into Ryuu's stricken green gaze. "Wh-what…?"

Hayato brought up both his hands to enclose the hand that Ryuu had gripping his shirt. "What do you know about the Inomata Corporation?" He asked slowly.

Ryuu blinked, "J-Just that they went bankrupt three years ago…"

The hands around Ryuu's own tightened briefly, squeezing subconsciously as the owner of those large hands looked away. "What many don't know is that the day after the company officially went bankrupt, the Inomata CEO died…" Here he hesitated before those eyes met Ryuu's once more, determination coating the hazel like steel upon armor.

"And it was my father who killed him."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** "Starting out in a world like that is like being thrown into a storming ocean without a life-preserver."

**A/N: **oh, inomata. i don't have a soft spot for you (because you are awkward as fuck and you're always yelling and uGH, you just annoy me i'm sorry), but i feel sort of bad for the hell i'm going to put you through for this story :/

sorry babe, someone had to be the bad guy

anyways, while reading the story did your emotions just like crash and burn? because mine certainly did.

sigh, well... that's how the cookie crumbles i guess. everything for the plot.

sOBBING NOW BACK TO MY 250 POINT ACCOUNTING PROJECT OF DOO0O00O0O0OM i am cry you guys. i am cry

review, follow, favorite!~ & until next time my lovelies *enter the sounds of you all getting sMOTHERED TO DEATH WITH MY LOVE

wow i am hyper today ahahaha. must've been the coffee lolol


	6. Like a Ship Stuck at Sea

**A/N: notes at the bottom.**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_flashback_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own gakuen babysitters ahhh~ *that was me singing. i have moved on from aggravated table throwing and i have accepted life. i am now a lady~ *i also sang that.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Like a Ship Stuck at Sea

(a.k.a. i want to stay with you till the end)

* * *

Between Hayato's hands, Ryuu's started shaking.

His lovely green eyes had widened and he stared up at Hayato in horror as his words registered.

"What…"

Hayato just shook his head, "My father didn't actually kill him in cold blood, Kashima," he said soothingly, moving one of his hands to ruffle at Ryuu's soft red hair in a gesture that was strangely starting to feel comforting. "He…" Hayato stopped, looking down and meeting Ryuu's eyes again, "you've heard of 'work stays at work', right?"

The redhead nodded. Of course he had, it was his father's mantra after all. When work became hectic, his father would come home tired, and weary, but smiling. 'Work stays at work' was something that he never hesitated to repeat to Ryuu—and even Kotarou now. Ryuu even remembered the way he said it, like it was an absolute rule that should never be broken.

When he was small, he had thought himself lucky for his father to revere something that gave the smiling Kashima Atsushi back to his family for a couple of hours.

Now though…

"'Work stays at work' is a law that every good businessman knows to keep," Hayato said, his voice soft, "it doesn't mean to never bring home paperwork or work from home, or anything like that." He stopped and took a deep breath. "It means to not let whatever happened at work, affect you as a person at home."

His eyes grew hard then, "The business world is one that is cruel and ruthless…"

"_Papa doesn't want Ryuu-chan to take over papa's company."_

_Ryuu looked up at his father with disappointment in his eyes, "W-why not, papa…?"_

"If you don't know how to play the game, you won't survive."

_Atsushi smiled, "It's… hard, Ryuu-chan. There are—" he stopped himself, "…there are lots of accidents."_

"Starting out in a world like that is like being thrown into a storming ocean without a life-preserver."

_Ryuu brightened at that, "Ryuu-chan has a lot of band-aids! Mama bot them today!"_

_Atsushi chuckled, lifting Ryuu into his arms and pulling him into a tight hug._

"You have to learn how to adapt and plunge into the sea as a shark,"

"_You just leave all the band-aids and accidents to papa, okay Ryuu-chan," Atsushi said, voice muffled as he pressed his face into Ryuu's small shoulder._

"or you'll die as a human."

_Ryuu frowned worriedly, "Are you sure papa?"_

_Atsushi pulled away, his amber chocolate eyes filled with tears as he smiled and nodded. "Papa is sure. Thank you, Ryuu-chan."_

.

In a certain stall in a girl's bathroom, the former heir of the Inomata Corporation sat on a toilet top crying into her hands.

From her falling sleeves, the tops of fresh bruises marred her pale skin. Unseen underneath her clothes were even darker bruises that littered her stomach and chest—all of them matching the prints of fists and shoes.

Her phone rang then, and she was jolted out of her sobbing with a gasp.

Pulling at the toilet paper, she wiped her eyes and sniffed, clearing her throat as she fished the phone out and opened it to take the call.

"H-hello?"

"What have I said about stuttering, Maria?" Said the stern voice of a woman on the other line.

Inomata Maria rubbed at her eyes, "Sorry mother," she said, trying to sound respectful.

"Are you crying again?" The woman snapped, "Just like your worthless father; idiotic till the ends of his days."

Maria gritted her teeth but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, there's something that mother needs you to do, Mari-chan," she said, voice switching from cold to saccharine sweet in a mere moment. "Listen closely and maybe we won't have any… 'Accidents' today, okay darling?"

.

"Ah Kamitani-kun," their history teacher said with a small, displeased frown. "Why am I not surprised?"

Hayato just raised an eyebrow at the man before Ryuu peeked out from behind his fiancé, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry sensei," he said, elbowing Hayato's side to step in front of the taller boy. "We sort of got caught in the rain."

Their history sensei pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. By now, the whole class was pretending to do their work but actually listening the whole time. "You and Kamitani-kun came to school… together…?"

Ryuu blinked in surprise, "U-uhm… yes…?"

To him, it sounded perfectly normal. Isn't that what friends do after all? Go to school together?

To the rest of his classmates however, they just couldn't believe it. The kind and shy smiling Kashima Ryuuichi going to school with his father's biggest rival? Not to mention the fact that the two boys were totally on the opposite ends of the pleasant personality spectrum—there was just—no. To have them coming to school together like a pair of schoolyard commoners was just not done.

Hayato, who knew just what they were thinking, merely sighed. Sometimes he forgot how tiring it was to deal with the intelligent, bored children of the Japanese elite. Some of them didn't have actual lives aside from gossip and school and they took everything like piranhas to blood water.

Even the sensei was, in a word, unsure.

He was clearly torn between giving Hayato detention, but with the saint-like Kashima child backing up Hayato with a story that sounded suspicious at best…

Hayato just sighed again, already tired with everything, before moving to saunter to his seat. Behind him, Ryuu let out a loud "Ah!" Before giving a quick bow to their teacher and following.

The whispers rose in volume when Ryuu walked past his assigned seat in the front without as much as a glance.

.

At lunch, the rumors were now circulating furiously around them.

Hayato could practically hear them twittering about, throwing around theories like they were trying to figure out the secrets of life or something. It annoyed him, and today was just not his day okay. He was supposed to stay away from Kashima, but then the bus stop, and he could handle it all up to their collision with Inomata—but this, and them, and—"I can't take this anymore."

Standing, he was only stopped from marching out when a hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. Turning, he frowned down at his fiancé, "What."

Ryuu blinked, as oblivious as always to his surroundings. "Where are you going? Lunch just started," he said with a smile as he gestured to the seemingly homemade looking bento that he had taken out from God knows where. Was he really from one of this richest families in all of Japan?

"I know," Hayato just said, "I'm going to go eat my lunch."

Ryuu blinked again, this time slower as if he were trying to comprehend Hayato's words. Then, without saying anything else, he stood up, picking up his bento. "Okay," he said cheerfully, "where are we eating?"

At this, Hayato's brow furrowed. "You don't have to eat lunch with me," he said with a small frown.

Ryuu shrugged, "I want to…?"

Hayato gave him a look, reaching out to pinch his cheek and pulling a small laugh from the redhead. "Don't say something like that so questioningly," he said mock sternly, "and no. Go eat with your friends."

At his words, Ryuu glanced back to where his friends sat. They were in their normal place, but because of Ryuu being with Hayato, they hadn't asked the redhead to eat lunch with them that day. Though Hayato knew that most of the boys in Ryuu's clump of friends were followers who befriended Ryuu for his last name, he kept his mouth shut. The smaller boy was looking sad enough as it was, why rub salt onto his wounds?

Try as he may, however, there was no stopping the sharp exhale that left his lungs when Ryuu shyly looked up at him again as spoke.

"I want to eat lunch with you."

Hayato remembered back when he was small and not so jaded. He had grown up knowing about people who constantly wanted to use him to get onto his father's good side, but he hadn't learned that people who wanted to use him were everywhere. He used to be a happy kid with a lot of friends, but that all changed the day that he realized that anyone who knew his last name would always have some kind of ulterior motive behind wanting to be friends with him.

The truth was that Hayato had trust issues, and he would rather be alone than deal with another betrayal thank you very much.

…But Kashima Ryuuichi… they were already engaged, so what more would the redhead want?

Hayato, who had always been sure of where he stood with the people in his life, was for once confused and unsure.

"When I leave, they'd probably come over and ask you to eat lunch with them you know," he said, trying his damndest to sound uncaring and nonchalant.

Ryuu just smiled however, his movements automatic and his large green eyes filled with nothing but the kindest sincerity. "I don't want to eat lunch with them though," he said, "I want to eat lunch with you."

_BA-BUMP_

"Shit," Hayato murmured to himself, his eyes widening at both Ryuu's claim and the sound of his heart skipping a beat.

Ryuu, who had barely heard him, looked taken aback. Hurt immediately formed on his expressive face, and Hayato could only thank his baseball reflexes for helping him stop the redhead from storming away calling him stupid or something.

"No," he said, keeping his hand on the smaller boy's slender shoulders. "I didn't mean what you probably think," he said, trying to sound sincere.

Ryuu pouted, but the hurt was vanishing and Hayato wasn't even going to think of why that sent a shot of relief through his veins. "Then…" the redhead said, prompting the taller to explain.

Hayato just sighed, "I'm going to a café for lunch."

Ryuu blinked up at him, "But we don't have a café on campus."

Hayato just gave him a look, amusement making his lips twitch when he watched understanding dawn on the redhead's face. "B-but won't you get in trouble?"

Hayato just shrugged, "Do you still want to come?"

The redhead looked away, chewing on his bottom lip in nervousness. Looking back up, he met Hayato's eyes with his own worried ones. "Are we coming back…?"

Hayato just gave him another look, eyebrow raised in a 'what do you think' manner.

Ryuu just sighed, "O-Okay."

The taller boy blinked in surprise. "Okay?" He asked, needing the confirmation that he wasn't going crazy.

Ryuu smiled tersely, "Okay."

Hayato tilted his head at the smaller boy, staring at him speculatively, appraisingly. Then a small smile lazily flitted across his face, making his usually stern features relax and soften for the briefest of moments. "Okay," he said again, his smile turning into a small smirk when Ryuu let out a giggle of amusement. Ruffling the redhead's hair, Hayato nodded at the door, "Let's go."

Ryuu opened his mouth before realizing that he was going to answer with another 'Okay'. Closing his mouth, he gave another laugh, "Coming," he said as he picked up his bento again, following the Kamitani heir out the door.

Neither of them quite noticed that their whole entire class was turned around and watching them; one of the girls, a pretty girl by the name of Ushimaru Yuki, bit down on her lip as she watched them go.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Hayato sighed as he leaned back against his seat, "I never wanted to be married," he explained, "and to tell you the truth, when the old man told me about this bullshit of a contract, I wanted out."

**A/N:** Wow, hey you guys haha.

i'm going to keep these note things short from now on (or at least i'll try ORZ)

anyways, sorry for the long wait(?) idk if it was long for you cuz it was long for me lolol. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and many thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter :insert amazing emoticon proclaiming my love here

damn, that's be cool tho. i wish i had like an emoticon or a gif that like hugged your screen to dEATH BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LOVE TO DO WITH ALL OF YOU GUYS BECAuse of your amazing comments and support and sobbing i love you guys oKAY!

review, follow, & favorite! ;D RFF YES RFF (wow, is it just me or does that sound like a vocally impared dog or something like wtf, RFF? NO) & until next time~

P.S. sorry if this chapter is confusing but no, i'm not going to explain. it will all unfold itself on the later chapters my darlings. it will bud open like a flower in full bloom on an april morning and yeah, no, i'm going to stop there haha.

P.S.S. ANOTHER LATE CHAPTER FOR A SEPARATE CHRISTMAS RELATED ONE-SHOT?! YAY OR NAW?! *crazed look

P.S.S.S. i'm sorry if i sound tired. you know what, i'm not sorry. it's like 3:30 in the morning here and my back hurts. i am so far away from sorry it's not even funny anymore.

**EDIT**-011013: changed inomata's name to her real name


	7. Scraped Knees & Questions

**A/N:** i know, i know. it's been two months! what's wrong with you! have you died?! hAVE YOU GIVEN UP ON THE STORY?!

and the answer is no, children. no i have not. i have just stumbled across *DUN DUN DUN* halfhearted writers block! aND (WHAT THERE'S MORE) yes, my children, there IS more. it seems that *cues dramatic music* REAL LIFE STARTED [and i got lazy...]

...DODGES FLYING PROJECTILE AND ROTTEN EGGS

I KNOW IM SORRY SOBBING IM A BAD PERSON AND I DONT DESERVE ANY OF YOU GUYS' LOVE FOR THIS STORY AND PLEase dont hit me too hard, i bruise like a peach crying

but srs you guys, i love you ALL TO PIECES. your comments are all so nice, and sobbing, i've gone to my reviews page just reading them all over and over on bad days where i feel like writing and nothing is coming out. if you've never felt that feeling before, just know it feels like constipation before diarrhea hits aND WOW, WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS.

but yeah tho. comments are love, and i've like cried and sobbed over my keyboard as i read them all and wonder what i did to deserve such love. you guys are amazeballs, and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Scraped Knees & Questions

(a.k.a. that one chapter where hayato's sadistic secrets come out [sort of])

* * *

"Do you need something?"

Inomata Maria, who had been pacing in front of the door of 3-C's classroom, jumped in shock. She blushed furiously and turned to blink at the cute girl that was standing in the doorway, a friendly smile on her face.

"A-ah… u-uhm…"

The girls blinked then, "Ah, aren't you Inomata-san? Do you need to talk to someo—"

"NO!"

The girl's eyes widened, "Then—"

"I-I mean yes…" Maria said, cutting her off again.

The girl blinked slowly before smiling that same patient smile, "Who do you need to see?"

Maria bit down on her lip, remembering her mother's words with a small wince. "K-Kashima R-Ryuuichi-san…"

At the name, the girl's smile faltered a bit. "Ah…" she said with a small blush on her expressively confused face, "Kashima-kun seems to have left."

Maria blinked in surprise, "Left?"

The girl simply nodded, her smile faltering altogether. "Don't think badly of him, Inomata-san," the girl said, "he doesn't usually ditch classes. Usually he's here punctually every day… but today he left at lunch with Kamitani-san…"

Maria didn't say anything, simply choosing to bite down on her lip, harder than before. She was supposed to start talking to him today but how was she supposed to when the he wasn't even here…? She briefly wondered if her mother would be displeased, but pushed away the thought. Forget displeased, her mother would be downright furious. 'Time is money Maria,' Maria could practically hear her say in her head.

"I see…," she murmured, unsure about what to do now.

The helpful girl studied the former heiress in front of her before letting a small smile pull on her lips. "If you really need to see him you're welcome to come to the home economic rooms after classes are over," she said, "he's never missed a club meeting before."

Maria blinked, "…club meeting?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. Kashima-kun is in the home economic club. I'm a member also," she explained, "We have a meeting today after school in room 306." Here she paused, almost reluctant to continue, "He usually comes to every meeting but…"

Maria immediately got what the girl was trying to say as she gave a little nod. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "I'll… see if I can stay back today…"

The helpful girl smiled, "You're welcome—and oh, how rude of me, I know who you are but you don't know who I am;" she stuck out her hand for a handshake, "I'm Ushimaru Yuki."

Maria stared at the hand for a couple of moments, before sticking out her own and taking it. The other girl's hand was tiny and soft in her own. Maria quickly pulled her hand back, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I-It was nice to m-meet you," she stuttered out. Then, without further ado, she turned on her heel and strode quickly away back to her classroom without another look back.

.

Getting out of the richest school in the country was apparently not an easy feat.

Not that Ryuu thought so at first or anything.

When Hayato had told Ryuu that he was leaving campus for lunch (and possibly the whole day as well), his mind instantly went to 'How are we getting out?' Morinomiya Academy was well known for its state of the art security system, and its trained professional security guards. Of course, it was all to keep the children of the richest families in Japan safe, but keeping them safe unfortunately also meant that sometimes they would be treated like they were in some high class jail.

Ryuu himself had never gotten into any trouble with the security guards—nor had he ever attempted leaving without a valid excuse, but following Hayato as they turned corner after corner, expertly dodging the guards who patrolled the front halls during classes, Ryuu had to wonder how many times his fiancé had ditched to know the system so well.

It should have been scary, but Ryuu felt a thrill of excitement in his bones. His whole time at school was to devote himself to his studies to make his parents proud, and really nothing else. But now…

At the last corner that would lead them to the entrance hall, Hayato held out his arm to stop Ryuu from going any further. Ryuu had looked up at him questioningly, and Hayato only whispered back, "When I run, follow me as quick as you can."

"And the guards?" Ryuu whispered back.

Hayato pursed his lips, "They're in the far right corner; one is checking in on his walkie-talkie, and the other's just looking around. When he turns, we run, got it?"

The plan wasn't exactly one that was filled with stealth and ninja skills, but Ryuu nodded regardless. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to run as fast as Hayato considering his fiancé was about 100% times more athletic than him, but Ryuu steeled himself for it anyways.

They were here already, and there wasn't any going back.

Hayato was too busy watching the security guards to notice the worry on Ryuu's face, but his hand blindly caught Ryuu's fingers and squeezed comfortingly before letting go.

Ryuu blushed furiously at the contact, and then before he could even think more about it, Hayato furiously whispered a sharp "Go!" and they were off.

Their feet upon the polished marble floor slapped painfully loud, the sound resounding through the whole hall. The two guards and others a little ways away were probably alerted, but before they could do anything about it, Hayato was out of the front doors. Ryuu, who was a behind him, caught up a couple of moments later.

"Hey wait!" One of the guards shouted from behind them.

"KAMITANI!" Another one yelled.

"T-They know you?!" Ryuu asked through pants. His lungs burned inside his chest, but one look at his fiancé and he knew that Hayato wasn't even winded.

The hazel-eyed boy smirked in a smug way, and Ryuu just couldn't help the unhelpful laugh that tried to force its way out of his burning diaphragm.

.

"I'm telling you, Shizu-chan, a bright orange-red would be beneficial for everyone."

On the computer screen, Kamitani Shizuka shook her head, mouth set in a frown. "With Hayato's tan skin? You're asking for trouble right there."

Kashima Emiko pouted at the webcam, "But it looks so pretty on Ryuu…"

Shizuka sighed and nodded, "I know, but trust me, anything with an orange hue is a mess on Hayato's skin. If you really want something bold, we could go with red?"

Emiko propped herself up with her elbow set on the table as she thought the options through her head, but before she could reply, her cellphone rang on the table just seconds before Shizuka's rang on her side.

They shared looks through the computer screen before Emiko reached over and looked at the caller ID.

Blinking in surprise, she pressed accept and brought the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

.

"So the security guards know you…" Ryuu tried stealthily asking.

Hayato looked up from where he was dabbing up Ryuu's bloody knee.

While running through the parking lot, Ryuu had fallen clumsily and had managed to mess up both his knee and the palm of his hand. Hayato had pulled him up and had even half-carried him all the way back to the motorcycle, and overall, it was a successful escape—minus his banged up knee and palm.

"If you want to know something," Hayato said, "just ask."

Ryuu bit down on his lip to stop his smile from being too bright, before wincing when the antiseptic wipe was rubbed firmly over his knee. His good hand automatically went to grip at Hayato's wrist to stop him as he closed his eyes and waited for the searing pain to fade.

"Baby," Hayato said with a little snort.

Ryuu opened his eyes, tears dotting his vision, "It hurts!"

Hayato just shook his head amusedly, "I think that's the whole point, Kashima."

Ryuu pouted, "Why can't y-you just put a band-aid on?"

Now Ryuu wasn't stupid, and he knew the answer before Hayato even gave him that 'don't be stupid' look that he managed to just convey with an eyebrow, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt!

"J-Just—"

"I'll be more gentle," Hayato interrupted, hazel eyes looking up clear as a bell.

Ryuu opened his mouth, then closed it again before giving a little sigh and nod.

"Now," Hayato mumbled as he shifted his position, taking out another antiseptic wipe, "why don't you ask me that question."

Ryuu frowned at him, "You're just trying to distract me."

"You get answers and I get to clean up your wound without having you whine about it. Everybody wins." He looked up, hazel eyes bright and amused.

Ryuu met his steady gaze for a second, before sighing. "How did they know you?"

"The guards?"

Ryuu nodded, and Hayato's smirk just grew. "Let's just say that I tend to ditch class a lot."

Ryuu shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips, "I sort of noticed that."

The smirk on Hayato's face turned into a small grin as he continued to try and wipe away the blood that was slowing its escape out of Ryuu's scrape. "I haven't in a long time though," he said amiably, "the woman gives me a certain number of days to ditch every year, and if I go over, she has all the rights to lecture and hit me until she turns blue in the face."

The redhead blinked at the piece of information, knowing that he should have felt alarmed over the fact that his fiancé's mother hit him—but instead feeling nothing but understanding. Hayato hit people all the time, so it was understandable that he got it from someone, right? Ryuu just didn't think that it would've been his mother.

He licked his lips in thought, "So how many times do you have left?"

Hayato looked up, his grin widening, "Technically none. Ditching today gave her the rights for the whole month." Focusing his eyes back on the scrape, he gave a little snort as his shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. "I don't know why she bothers, though."

"She's your mother," Ryuu said slowly, "I think she's supposed to."

Hayato scoffed, "She's my mother, I'll give you that…" he paused, "but my family isn't like yours. Not really."

Ryuu blinked, "Like mine…?"

Hayato was quiet as he continued to dab the scrape and the broken skin around it. Ryuu wished that he knew what the other boy was thinking, but Hayato never let anyone see what he didn't want them to see—a fact that Ryuu caught onto quickly. The boy was seemingly as expressionless as ever, and Ryuu could only hope that in a couple of years, he would be the one to pick up the other's cues and easily translate his actions into something more understandable.

Right now though, he knew that Hayato wouldn't say anything more on the matter, and he sighed.

"So what do you think about our engagement?"

The immediate hard rub against his knee was foreseeable, but it didn't hurt any less. Ryuu whimpered and clutched at his thigh with his good hand, and Hayato didn't do anything but let out a chuckle and take out a large band aid.

Once it was on, he looked up, palm turned upward and hand open as if he wanted Ryuu to give him something. Ryuu hesitantly looked from his amused eyes and back down to his hand, but before he could even ask, Hayato shot forward and grabbed the wrist of his injured palm.

Holding it steady, Ryuu let out another whimper as he watched his fiancé take out another antiseptic wipe.

"Next question."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Hayato growled, "What was that, you lazy neet!"

**A/N2:** sooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0, anyone want to take a wild guess as to who's coming in the next chapter? (*≧▽≦)

and lololol, bit of a bipolar chapter? (story?) it's going to get serious and fluffy again, and idk guise. roller coaster of emotions lololol crying

whoo! anyways haha

remember RFF! review, follow, favorite!~

and y'know, tell me what you think because these worries about OOC and like grammar and stuff? yeah, guys, they're real. i'm not kidding around sobbing. if you see any mistakes, shout it out to me (nicely, because remember: i bruise like a peach). kthx~ MWAH

OH! BUT BEFORE I GO! did you know that hayato's whole name literally translates to like wolf & eagle? and kashima, ryuu's last name is like deer (& dragon, because, y'know, ryuu lolol) like holy crap, i found the gakuen bbsitters wiki and w o w. every character is like an animal haha i love this manga so hard omfg. if i didn't love it before, i'd probably be in love with it now because characters named after animals? and their school is literally translated to 'forest's palace academy'? _A+_

until next time my lovelies!


	8. The One Where They Get Together

**A/N:**

*falls down to the ground trying to roll self up into sushi with rug before throwing self out the window to dodge the flying projectile*

hope you guys enjoy this chapter (because i did. i really fucking did haha), sobbing. and im sorry for the wait!

not beta-ed & i also dont own anything & also- all mistakes are mine, and wow i sound like a loser omg crying

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The One Where They Get Together

(a.k.a. that one chapter where jackets are thrown and crepes are eaten)

* * *

It hadn't taken Maria a lot of effort into staying behind after school.

Her family wasn't rich anymore, and the only car that they owned belonged to her mother. Every day, Maria was supposed to take the bus to school and back considering that her mother couldn't be bothered with driving her to school.

When she did get home, and late she was expecting, Maria also already had a ton of excuses to give. Excuses like, the bus was running _really_ late, or there was traffic on the route (which wasn't really a lie because of the high-rise area that Morinomiya was in), and even a few outrageous ones that she was keeping when all else failed.

So yeah, walking, after school, toward the fated home-economics clubroom, Maria convinced herself that it would be fine. That her mother would understand. And if Kashima Ryuuichi was there, then that was all the better.

Arriving at room 306, she took a deep breath.

Telling herself that she was just going to check and leave, Maria nodded and opened the door.

The eyes of at least fifteen different girls greeted her, and when she took a quick glance around, the fact that Kashima Ryuuichi wasn't there settled deeply in the pit of her stomach. "S-Sorry!" She said, bowing quickly. But before she could leave, a cheerful, "Inomata-san!" filled her ears.

Turning, she blinked when she faced the pretty, helpful girl from before.

"Ushimaru-san…" she said, the name jumping at her.

Ushimaru Yuki looked pleased that Maria had remembered as she nodded happily. "You came," she said with a smile.

Maria looked away, licking her lips as she hesitantly nodded. "Uhm… yes," she said slowly, "but Kashima-san isn't here so I think it is best that I go."

Yuki looked surprised for a second, looking around anxiously before turning back to face Maria. Her face wasn't as cheery as it was before, and she looked a bit sad if Maria didn't know any better, but she retained her welcoming smile albeit a little more dull than before.

"You should still stay anyways," she said.

Maria opened her mouth to protest. She really needed to go, and her made up excuses would only go so far—

"Please?"

Maria's mouth closed and she blushed as she bit down on the inside of her cheek.

Ushimaru Yuki had helped her before, and staying for a couple of hours wouldn't do any harm… not really, at least.

"We're making cookies today."

Maria looked up and met Yuki's gaze, inwardly flinching at the hope in those bright eyes. "Okay."

Yuki cheered at the confirmation, and Maria sighed as she was led toward the girls circling the kitchenettes.

Damn.

.

After Hayato had patched up Ryuu's hand, they had to deal with another problem that came in the form of Ryuu's rumbling stomach.

During their run, when Ryuu had fell, he had dropped the bentos he was carrying and Hayato didn't bother picking them up as he pulled him along to the motorcycle. The perks of being part of rich families meant that they'd have no problem getting money to eat at the best restaurants if they so wanted. Ryuu was truthfully trying to think of the best places to eat that were nearby; but before he could make any suggestions, Hayato just pulled him deeper into the park with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

Now they were standing in front of a plain looking crepe stand set up in the middle of the park. The smirk on Hayato's face was gone, and a frown replaced it when his fiancé's eyes landed on the light haired stand owner who was sitting back and enjoying the sun.

"Ah, Hayato-kun!" The man asked when they came closer.

Hayato just frowned, "Are you going to get up and take my order or—"

"Who's this though?" The man asked, a smile pulling at his lips when he turned to Ryuu's direction. He turned back to Hayato, his smile turning sly, "Boyfriend?"

Ryuu watched their interaction with bright curiosity in his eyes. He didn't know his fiancé that well before they were engaged, but he had heard plenty of rumors about how only the brave could brave the company of the gruff, and violent Kamitani Hayato.

Ryuu had thought that those rumors had been untrue, but now he just knew that it was all blown up to be bigger than the actual truth.

_Still didn't stop all those fangirls that he has though,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully.

"You're getting married?"

The crepe stand man's voice was what knocked him out of his reverie, and Ryuu could only blink in surprise before turning to Hayato who was now looking a tad bit more annoyed than usual.

Hayato glanced at him quickly, their eyes meeting, before he looked away, facing the crepe stand man once more. "It's arranged," he said with an irritated sigh, "my mother's forcing me into it."

The crepe stand man looked between the two of them, lazy eyes more interested than disgusted or whatever horrible emotion that Ryuu might or might not have been preparing himself for.

"Doesn't this arranged marriage business usually happen between a girl and a boy, though?" The man gestured to them, "For passing on the family genes and name and all that?"

At this, Ryuu frowned and looked down at the ground. If you looked at it that way, their engagement was worth nothing but the merging of Kamitani Corporation, and Ryuu's father's company. True, it was beneficial to the Kamitani group, and Ryuu's father was getting his early retirement—but other than that, nothing really beneficial for the future was coming out of it. Ryuu couldn't have babies because he was a man, and he really didn't want to force Kotarou to go out and marry someone for the sole purpose of heirs.

And what about Hayato? He always had girls flocking to him, and if he wasn't engaged to Ryuu, in the future, he'd probably have no issues with finding some beautiful girl to have his children with.

Unless Hayato was unfaithful—and Ryuu somehow _really_ didn't want to think about his soon-to-be husband going out to bed another person—there would be no heirs from them.

He trusted his mother and her decisions, and he was okay with marrying Hayato for the good of the family, but long term…

"I didn't want children anyways." Hayato said then, his voice clear and firm. "Let my brother take care of that. And if not him, I have plenty of cousins."

He didn't even spare a glance at Ryuu as he spoke, but somehow Ryuu had the feeling that those words—no matter how indirect—was meant for him.

Smiling at the ground, Ryuu lifted his head in time to see the crepe stand man study them both. His gaze was like a test of character, and when he opened his mouth to probably ask another question, Ryuu braced himself to answer it.

Instead of another question though, the man closed his mouth and smiled, as lazy as ever. It was as if all that questioning didn't happen when he stuck out his hand in Ryuu's direction through the window of the crepe stand. "Usaida Yoshihito," he said by way of introduction, "it's nice to meet you Hayato-kun's fiancé."

Ryuu just blinked in surprise for a couple of seconds, before blushing as he shook the man's hand, smiling back, "Kashima Ryuuichi, it's nice meeting you Usaida-san."

Usaida's expression flickered for a second when he heard Ryuu's name, but the lazy smile jumped back so quickly on his face that Ryuu wondered if it was just his imagination.

"Ryuu-kun then," Usaida said, leaning back. He gestured to the menus of crepes plastered to the side of the stand, "just because you're stuck with Hayato here, I'll make the first crepe for you for free."

Hayato growled, "What was that, you lazy neet!"

Usaida just chuckled, "Mind your temper, Hayato-kun. And Ryuu-kun," he said, his clear amber eyes meeting Ryuu's with a strange intensity, "if he gives you any trouble, just tell me okay. I'll call his mom."

Hayato growled again, lunging his hand through the open window. Usaida dodged with the skill of someone who knew it was coming, and Ryuu could only laugh, a strange relief filling his stomach.

.

"Thank you for the ride home, Ushimaru-san."

Ushimaru Yuki glanced at her from her seat behind the wheel, her expression exasperated.

"It's fine, Inomata-chan," she said, "and so formal! We just baked cookies together. Aren't we passed 'san' by now?"

Maria turned to her and blushed, smiling slightly, "R-Right… Ushimaru-chan, then."

Another red light and Yuki turned to her, her smile bright and lighting up her pretty face.

It was at this moment that Maria took in their differences. Ushimaru Yuki was cute, and she was kind, smart, and popular. Her family still had money, and they obviously loved her very much if the text messages from her mom were anything to go by.

Compared to her, Maria was…

Her smile fell off her face and she bit down on her bottom lip.

They were so different, she thought, her and Ushimaru Yuki.

Before, even when her father's company was doing well, Maria didn't have a lot of friends. She was the awkward one, the one who was shy and got flustered easily when she was pushed into social events. At past dinner parties, she was the quiet, obedient child that all the adults praised, but at school, she was teased behind her back because she wasn't able to keep up a proper conversation.

When her father was still alive, her life had been happy. True, she had been teased at school, but that was okay—she could take it.

Now though, no one paid attention to her anymore.

Her status was gone, and all she had left was her intelligence.

She excelled in things that didn't deal with people, and even though the teachers praised her, it still didn't change the mere fact that Inomata Maria was now an unsociable, awkward scholarship girl with nothing to her name.

It was lonely, and Maria was honestly never happy anymore.

Nothing seemed to be going right and her mother…

"Here we are, Inomata-chan."

They were parked in front of a high-rise apartment.

Maria stared at the building for a second before turning to Yuki, her smile small but still there.

"Thank you," she said again.

Yuki just blinked at her before smiling brightly. "Anytime," she said, "and I'm sorry again. I thought for sure that Kashima-kun would have been there today." Her smile deflated before she shook her head, as if to brush those emotions away. "I'm sure he'll be there tomorrow though. And if not, we have another meeting two days from now—Wednesday."

Maria couldn't say for sure if she could even go to the next meeting, but she somehow realized that she really, really wanted to. The home economics cub was surprisingly fun, and even if her cookies turned out a little burnt and hard and un-edible, she had a great time making them. She wanted to tell Yuki all of the things that she felt and how grateful she was for the girl making her stay, but all she did was smile and nod, "Okay."

Then she got out and waved to Yuki when she closed the doors. The girl waved back with her same bright smile and drove away.

Maria turned as if to go into the building, but when she was sure that Yuki was far away, she turned and walked away. It was late and waiting for the bus would only bring her home later, so she set herself up for a long walk, ignoring the way that her breath fogged up in front of her.

.

If Hayato hadn't taken them to the park, Ryuu would have never had experienced the amazing taste of fresh udon soup from a ramen stand.

It seemed that the little square area that Usaida had parked his crepe stand was also where all the food vendors came to sell their goods when the sun started to sink in the sky. Ryuu had, at first, questioned why his fiancé was quietly adamant about not leaving for a while, but now he got it. The place was almost magical with the small food carts and the large fountain lighting it all up in the middle. There was also a lot of people walking around—families and couples, or just businessmen still in their suits and loose ties. And while some of them left to escape the cold fall night, the majority of them stayed, sitting on some of the foldable tables that some of the stands provided, or like Ryuu, sitting themselves on the fountain's stone rim.

What was also surprising was that Usaida's cart was one of the most popular ones there. Plenty of people came, and Ryuu had lost count after the first hundred. Ryuu wanted to join the long line just to taste Usaida's obviously loved crepes, but he found that he didn't have to do that when Hayato walked out from behind the stand, apron on, plate in his hand, and a jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"The business looks good," Ryuu said with a small smile when he came closer.

Hayato turned and glanced at the line before turning back and shrugging, "Looks the same as every other night that I've been here."

Ryuu blinked up at him, "Do you come here a lot?"

The boy just pointed to his apron, and for the first time, Ryuu noticed that it had his name embroidered on the top. He looked back up at his fiancé in wonder, "You work here?"

Hayato shrugged again, "Only when I'm not busy."

His answer left a lot of questions behind. Questions that Ryuu wanted desperately to be answered. Questions like _why?_ They were rich. The Kamitani family was one of the families that could say that they rivaled Ryuu's own family in terms of wealth. And Ryuu was really rich.

Money wasn't a problem for them, but his fiancé worked? At a crepe stand, no less.

Hayato's "You're thinking too loud," cut through his thoughts in an instant, but before Ryuu could even apologize, something heavy fell on his head.

He let out a squeak and pulled it off, his surprise melting into something that made something warm bloom in his chest.

"You looked cold," Hayato said, "I don't want your crazy mother blaming me for getting you sick." He placed the plate he was holding down next to Ryuu then, and Ryuu smiled softly when he saw that it was one of Usaida's crepes, still hot if the steam curling above it was anything to go by.

A hand ruffled his hair again, but before it could escape, Ryuu raised his hands and held on tight.

They stared at each other then, green against hazel—the fountain's light shining behind them.

"C-Can we…" Ryuu stuttered- stopping as a blush rose on his cheeks. He looked away and took a deep breath, gathering up his determination, before looking back and meeting those eyes once more. "Can we try to m-make this work?"

The sound of the people eating and being together filled the silence between them, and Ryuu wanted desperately to just turn away and take everything back. Hayato wasn't saying anything and it was _terrifying_. The silence scared him, and if it wasn't for the voice in his chest screaming for him to keep holding on, Ryuu probably would've ran for the hills by now.

Just when Ryuu was about to give up however, Hayato turned his head and sighed.

"We were strangers before yesterday," he said, "and you want me to try out a relationship with you?" He paused, "We don't even know each other, Kashima."

His words were like arrows shooting through Ryuu's heart, but before he could just jump up and try his hardest to push the topic away—or do anything to get Hayato to forget about his stupid, foolish words, the taller boy bent down, taking his hand back to cup Ryuu's face. Their eyes met again and Ryuu took notice of the faint blush on Hayato's cheeks before the press of soft, chapped lips against his forehead erased every thought from his mind.

"Take that as my answer," he whispered, his lips still hovering above the place where he had placed a kiss.

Ryuu could feel his face literally burn red, but again, before he could say a word, a hand snatched up the jacket and quickly covered Ryuu's eyes from seeing anything but darkness.

The sound of Hayato walking away filled his ears and Ryuu… Ryuu could only sit there with a jacket covering his head, bringing up his hands to press the smell of his fiancé into his face while simultaneously praying that he wouldn't get a heart attack with how fast his heart was racing.

* * *

**A/N2:** So i dont have a chapter preview for the next chapter set-up (because the next chapter doesnt exist yet), but i downloaded this program to help set-up ideas and brainstorm and shit and omg, it works so well crying. i never knew how disorganized my mind was until i sat down and tried outlining this story sobs

anyways, basically, i dont have the next chapters written out yet (and that might take a while), but i now know the direction in which this story will be going!

i hope you guys like the happy in this chapter tho, because the next ones... well, i'm not going to give anything away, but we'll be dealing with a lot of hard stuff concerning inomata.

so! review, follow, & favorite!

& i'll see you guys in the next chapter ;D

until next time~


	9. Sounds Like a Promise

**A/N:**

heyyyyyyy guise, vat's happenin'? hahaa... no? no hello's? okay, i see.

i don't know what to say other than i'm sorry _ this chapter was hard for me sigh. and even if i do know what direction i'm going with this story, doesn't mean it doesn't make it hard to write okay.

anyways! i dedicate this chapter to AngelGirl0200 :'D because honey, you PM'ed me nice words and i decided to suck it up and write again. thank you so much haha

something good though? well, chapter 10 is 83% done and i'm going to start chapter 11 soon. when i'm at least 50% done with 11, i'll post 10. i'm also on summer break now, so more time right? right!

sigh, well, i hope you guys like this chapter :) i tried to shove as much fluff as i could into it, just for you guiseee. i just hope the characs aren't too OOC *bites nails

not-betaed, and also gakuen bbysiters ain't mine you dig homie? sobbing

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Sounds Like a Promise

(a.k.a. fluff fluff sad fluff)

* * *

The motorcycle slowed to a stop in front of the high black, ornate gates that surrounded Ryuu's home. Ryuu scrambled to take out his phone from his pocket, turning on app that, after tapping in the code, allowed them entry.

He went back to hugging Hayato's back as the motorcycle moved forwards slowly, following the decorative brick driveway that circled the large fountain in the middle. They slid to the front doors before the motorcycle stopped fully, the kickstand set down and the engine turned off.

Ryuu, his front warm from Hayato's broad back, and his nose filled with the scent of the other's faint cologne, was loathe to move away. He had wondered, the whole way back, if Hayato doubted his decision to put in some effort into their relationship. He had seemed completely himself (aloof and quiet) when they had said their goodbyes to Usaida, and the walk through the dark park was filled with silence. And now…

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Hayato had said the words so quietly it was almost a murmur, but Ryuu heard him loud and clear. His arms, which were still around the other's stomach, tightened, and he beamed into the inside of the dark helmet on his head.

Hayato didn't say anything, but a gloved hand gripped his own for a couple of seconds before lightly tugging them off. Ryuu took that as a sign to get off and he slid nimbly off the motorcycle, the cool night air immediately chilling his front.

Slowly taking off the helmet, he shyly met Hayato's hazel eyes, a timid smile on his face and a blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'll text you the code for the gate," he said.

At this though, the smallest tug upward pulled at Hayato's lips. "Then I guess I'll give you my number."

Ryuu blushed deeper, but Hayato only smirked, watching as Ryuu pulled out his phone again. The raven-haired teen pulled it out of Ryuu's hands and tapped in a number, pressing call. There was a vibrating noise in his pocket as the boy gave Ryuu his phone back.

"Now you have mine, and I have yours."

The redhead smiled slightly, "Can I call you sometimes?"

Hayato raised an eyebrow at him, "Well," he drawled, "I have to talk to my fiancé first," he paused, "oh wait."

Ryuu laughed, the tension that was heavy in the air melting gradually like snow.

A hand landed in his hair, ruffling it as Ryuu looked back up into light hazel eyes, his laugh falling into a small smile. "You still want to try out this relationship?" He asked, voice soft.

Ryuu just nodded, "I want this– u-us… I want this to work."

Hayato nodded, "I've never been anyone's boyfriend before, so you have to tell me if I'm messing up somewhere."

The redhead blinked, clearly surprised, "You haven't been in a relationship before this?"

The fierce eyed teen just shrugged, "You really shouldn't look that shocked. I'm not really one for socializing remember? If anyone has had a relationship before this then you'd probably be the safer bet."

Ryuu's eyebrows scrunched together, "Why me?"

Hayato raised an eyebrow at him, "You have a fanclub too you know. All those girls that come up to you for help or homework questions, don't just want help or homework questions—if you know what I mean. Don't tell me you didn't—" he stopped himself when Ryuu turned his head, his face a bright red. "Idiot," Hayato half-chided, half-teased, voice more amused rather than cruel. "You're really not all that observant are you?"

The redhead puffed out his cheeks at that, "You don't have to be so mean about it," he complained.

Hayato let out a little laugh that caught in his throat when the front door to Ryuu's home burst open. Ryuu turned around horrified when his mother came rushing at them with a brightly flashing camera and squeals, and Hayato started to choke on the air that he had sharply inhaled.

Ryuu's dad stood in the doorway, face red with exertion. "Sorry, Ryuu!" He shouted, "I tried to stop her!"

Ryuu, at this point, had turned around to slap his fiancé on the back, trying to ignore his mother.

"Come on Ryuu-chan! Look this way and smile for mommy!" Emiko cooed, "You too Haya-kun! Look this way sweetie!"

"Y-You—!" Hayato snapped, voice raspy.

"It's for the wedding scrapbook!" Emiko said, pulling away from her camera with a bright smile. "I need a picture of you both for the 'day they decided to try out an actual relationship' page!"

Ryuu's face turned redder, "H-How did you—"

"Who told you?" Hayato said, cutting him off, "Was it Usaida?"

Emiko grinned, "It was your mother," she paused when Hayato rolled his eyes, "who heard it from a little birdy with a crepe stand."

Ryuu turned to gauge his fiancé's expression, but instead of the anger he thought he would see, there was only resigned annoyance. "That damn woman, buying off my informant."

Emiko just kept on grinning, "Your mother also told me one other thing, Haya-kun," the grin turned into a smirk, "something about looking for a new home for you and my son?"

Ryuu blinked in surprise, eyes widening, "What?"

"Well, it was only a matter of time, Ryuu-chan," Emiko said calmly, "did you expect to live in separate homes after something as big as an engagement? Plus you two are going to get married soon! Newlywed couples need their space, I know your father and I—"

"EMIKO!" Atsushi reprimanded from the doorway, his face practically glowing with his blush.

"Anyways," she continued, grin back on her face. "Did you get a chance to pick a new residence?"

Ryuu turned to glance at Hayato who was resolutely looking at the bushes in the far corner. "I got drenched this morning," he said, his voice filled with everything but remorse, "there was a possibility that the papers got mixed in with the laundry trip, I'm not sure," he continued, sounding absolutely sure.

Emiko didn't look impressed, but Ryuu was pursing his lips together to suppress his grin.

"Your mother said that you would do this," the woman went on, sounding exasperated, "so she sent me the files and I made sure to make a copy with a few of my recommended places thrown in there as well! And this time, I'm giving it to Ryuu-chan."

"Don't trust me with it?" Hayato asked lazily.

Emiko grinned at him, "On the contrary Haya-kun, I don't trust this weather. You might get wet again, and we don't want to be sitting here constantly making copies for you—I mean, the weather, to destroy, do we?"

Hayato grinned something feral at that, his eyes filled with acknowledgement. Emiko grinned right back, and for a moment, Ryuu felt a stab of ridiculous jealousy at the easiness of their conversation. He couldn't go a whole conversation with Hayato without stuttering and blushing somewhere, what if Hayato wanted someone who can challenge him verbally? Someone who wasn't always stumbling over his or her words in his presence.

Then Emiko turned to him, "Come inside Ryuu-chan, this weather's bad for your lungs. You too, Haya-kun," she said, turning to his fiancé.

The boy shook his head however, "It's already late enough," he said, "I need to get home and argue with my mother for paying off my informant."

Emiko nodded, lifting her camera and taking another picture, "Alright," she said, "don't take too long saying goodbye Ryuu-chan. You both might be engaged, but know that I can turn on the sprinklers and let out the guard dogs anytime I wanted."

There was a hidden threat there, but Ryuu was sure that it wasn't aimed at him. Hayato though, stayed calm, simply rolling his eyes as Emiko walked away, disappearing back into the house. Atsushi, who had been observing the whole thing, smiled a small smile at them before following her inside.

And then there were two.

.

"Sorry for that," Ryuu said almost shyly.

Hayato shook his head, "Your fujoshi mother is crazy," he said.

"B-But you like her, right?"

The fierce eyed boy turned his gaze onto the petite redhead, taking in him with eyes that made Ryuu feel like an open book. "I-I mean, you guys were bantering so well…"

Hayato let out a snort, "Bantering?" He asked incredulously, "More like she was staking her distrust, and threatening to set her dogs on me if I loiter too long."

At that Ryuu laughed, a strange relief filling his chest.

"And just for the record," Hayato continued, "if I wanted someone who can banter with me, I honestly wouldn't be trying out this relationship with you." A hand landed on his head, ruffling his hair, "Idiot."

Ryuu's cheeks colored at that, but he smiled all the same.

Their eyes met, and their gazes didn't break, even when Hayato tugged Ryuu closer to him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Hayato asked.

Ryuu smiled through his blush, "Are you sure you haven't done this boyfriend thing with anyone else before?"

Hayato tilted his head to one side, pretending to think.

Ryuu puffed out his cheeks and brought up his hands to roughly ruffle the other's hair before he realized that he remembered that his fiancé didn't hesitate on punching people. Hayato didn't punch him though, instead, letting Ryuu do as he pleased with only a displeased look on his own face.

"That's what you get," Ryuu muttered.

Hayato hummed, "is that a backbone I'm seeing?"

The redhead spluttered as his darker haired counterpart let out a quiet chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Hayato repeated.

Ryuu nodded shyly, "Tomorrow."

The fierce eyed boy nodded before unwinding the arm that he had unknowingly winded around Ryuu's waist. Ryuu immediately stepped back when the other slipped his helmet over his head, obscuring anyone's vision of his face.

"I'll t-text you," Ryuu added over the roar of the motorcycle's engine.

Hayato turned to him and nodded before the vehicle moved, circling the roundabout in front of Ryuu's home and exiting through the slowly opening gates. The redhead stood there for a couple of moments, smiling to himself, before he turned and headed inside.

.

On the other side of town, a resounding slap sounded through a sparsely furnished apartment.

Inomata Maria stood with her head down and her cheek a blazing, angry red. She bit her lip as her mother's angry words rolled over her, her disappointment and her anger melting into a string of words about how worthless and stupid Maria was.

By this time, Maria practically knew all the words by heart. She didn't listen to the words though, she listened to her mother's emotions. Anger, disappointment, desperation, exasperation, disgust, it was all in her mother's tone.

"I-I'll try h-harder," Maria whispered.

Her mother's ranting came to a halt and there was silence in their house. Then a hand shot forward, gripping her chin tightly as they forced Maria to look up from her feet.

Her mother's shrewd eyes narrowed, taking in her daughter's blotchy face before releasing.

"You have my permission to stay for that club meeting," she said, "but there better be results, do you hear me Maria?"

Maria nodded, "y-yes mother…," she whispered.

The woman nodded before jerking her head toward the bathrooms, "Go wash up then."

Maria nodded again before turning on her heel, fast walking toward the bathroom. When she closed the door behind her and locked it, then and only then did she sink to the floor, covering her mouth as she cried her hurt away.

She didn't need to hear her mother's cruel words, they were already ingrained in her head, springing up whenever she failed to get the perfect score or made any kind of mistake. The slap, she barely felt anymore. No, what hurt her most was her mother's tone. The cruel, vicious way she said her words.

Every syllable she uttered felt like another knife stabbing Maria's back.

.

When his text ringtone went off just as he was about to go to sleep, Hayato growled lowly. He grabbed his phone that was set charging on his nightstand, squinting at the bright light it gave out as he unlocked the device.

The text bubble on the main page was sent from someone labeled 'fiancé' and he took a second before his brain connected it to Ryuu. Sighing he opened the text, reading it before relaxing back into his pillows, the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips.

_'Sorry if I woke you . the code for the gate is xxxxxx. I'll see you tomorrow! Err, today?'_

Pressing the reply button, he typed in his own message before setting his phone back, and lying back down.

Across town, Ryuu bolted up from his covers that he had been burying into in an attempt to find the sleep that eluded him. His phone had just gone off, and his hand moved to grab it, unlocking it and opening the message.

_'It's a promise. Now go to sleep, I'll definitely see you in the morning.'_

The redhead smiled broadly at the message before lying back against his mounds of pillows. Burrowing into his comforter, he rolled onto his side and set his phone next to him. Kotarou, who had wanted to sleep next to him, let out a small sniffle. Ryuu ran his hand through the baby soft hair before closing his eyes, his body relaxing as he finally fell into sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Hayato didn't meet his gaze, not even when Ryuu smiled at him feeling lighter than he had felt in weeks.

**A/N2: **so i went back and read gakuen bbysiters from chapter 1, and guess what i did.

if you guessed, 'went back and saved every page with them in it, looking at each other, talking to one another, and/or just breathing in the same manga panel' then you'd be right

sobbing, dont look at me i'm fragile

but okay, can someone just write a continuation of hayato & ryuu's little boyfriend/girlfriend ruse for that poor senpai? jesus christ, i just want the senpai to like terrorize a completely annoyed hayato because he's trying to find a flaw in hayato that he can tell to "inomata" and have them hopefully break up so that he can interfere? but like idk, the drama teacher, in retaliation, forces hayato and ryuu to go around acting all couply and lovey dovey (which they do already anyways) and she like suggests that they go on a date so that they could show the senpai (who stalks hayato since he cant find "inomata") that their relationship is super strong and sigh

can someone just make that real? like srs, i would LOVE the person who wrote that out, like seriously omg

but yeah, anyways, moving on(: next chapter is... cute :))))))))))))))) real cute :)))))))))))))))))))

(in my opinion at least haha)

review favorite & follow (RFF)! esp reviews because they make me happy~ la la la

until next time my bbys~!


End file.
